Heroes: The Others
by Darkspider16
Summary: Taking place in the same universe as the tv show, this series chronicles the adventures of others who thought they were ordinary people, but find that they have extrordinary abilities.OC.
1. Chapter 1

So this series takes place in the same universe as _HEROES_. I tried to not use any existing characters, for I wanted this to be telling the stories of my original characters.

The series is divided into story arcs, which I call Books.

The first three arcs take place a month or so before the events of the show.

I hope you all enjoy!

**Heroes: The Others**

_Book 1: Revelations_

**Ch.1**

"_Get down!" Bullets whizzed by his head. Diving for cover behind a car, the soldier reloaded his M-16. Leaning past his cover, he aimed at his enemies. Men ran behind him, firing into the buildings. Bursts of machine gun fire erupted from the soldier's gun. Screams of pain echoed around the deserted town. The voices of both soldiers and insurgents cried out in their anguish. A body thumped down on the dirt next to him. Blood oozed onto the ground from the dead man's chest._

_Ignoring it, the man leapt from his position and fires his guns into the shadows. Diving to the ground, he pulled back and tossed a grenade into the building. The hovel exploded, sending terrorist bodies into the air. The soldier rolled into the ruins and stood up._

_Suddenly, he saw he had made a mistake. There were still two Iraqis left. They aimed their guns on him. At that moment, the solider dropped his gun. His hands felt like they were on fire. His enemies lowered their guns and watched, awe etched on their faces. A bright, blue light was shining from the tears and slash marks in his gloves._

_Immediately, his palms grew extremely hot. He looked down at them. Unable to sustain the pain anymore, he opened his hands, palms upwards. Bright, burning light poured out of them. The light consumed the room. He could see the terror in his would-be killers' faces. There was a blinding flash, and more fiery pain coursed through his body. Then everything went dark._

**§**

_August 24, 2006_

His eyes snapped open.

Lucas Blaise looked around. He was still in the same hotel room he had checked into earlier. The clock glowed 11:57 p.m. He got up and walked to the window. Gazing out at the city, he marveled at how bright Chicago was even at night.

Lucas had spent his last eighteen months in Iraq, serving in the army. He had decided to join up when he finished college. At twenty-three, he left for Iraq.

Now, with his term of service over, he was glad to be able to rest. After spending some time here in Chicago, he planned to visit family down in Topeka.

He ran his hands through his hair and thought. Lately, he had been having a recurring dream. It was a memory of when he last saw combat. He remembered the shooting and the bodies falling down all too clearly. He remembered jumping into the ruined house. But then it all became blurry. He remembered seeing a bright, blue hue on him. Then a great light swallowed the room.

Then his mind went blank. Anything after that, up to the moment when he was found by a patrol, was gone. Whatever happened must've been too terrible, and his mind locked it away. He was glad, but he still felt intrigued by that light.

Lucas went back to his bed and crawled in. With one last look at his hands, he went to sleep. It was 12:00 a.m.

**§**

_University of Kansas_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_Earlier in the day, August 24, 2006_

"Be careful with that," said an exasperated Mrs. Wells.

Natalie handed her the book. "Sorry," she apologized. "It was exactly what I needed."

The librarian dusted it off. "You're majoring in Archeology, yes?"

Natalie grinned. "Trying to, at least."

"Well, it seems everyone always finds our oldest copy. We do have newer ones in the back. I'll get one for you." Mrs. Wells walked off, shaking her head.

Natalie smiled to herself. She was told the librarian was, well, a little eccentric.

Walking up and down the aisle, she found a book that caught her eye. Picking it up she studied the cover. She suddenly looked up. She wasn't in the library.

She looked around. It looked like she was in a dorm. Still clutching the book, she walked around. Noticing a calendar, she walked over to it. It said the 23.

"No, it can't be."

She turned around. Two men burst into the room. They were exchanging punches, when the bigger one threw the other into the wall.

Natalie looked at her watch. It was the same as it was in the library, and said the date was the 24th. There was a yell, and the girl looked up. The man on the ground had drawn a gun from his pocket. He aimed at the other man and fired. The bigger one fell to the floor. Blood began to make a puddle on the carpet.

Natalie screamed, dropping the book.

Suddenly, she was back in the library. Looking down at the book, she began to cry. She turned and ran out. Natalie ran straight to her room. She locked the door, and then sunk to the floor. Tears trailed down her cheeks.

"It's happening again."

Natalie didn't know how much longer she would have to bear this curse.

**§**

Lucas watched the landscape as the train sped past. He had bought a ticket earlier today, and was almost in Missouri. Rain pelted the window. Suddenly, the train began to slow down. Standing up, Lucas wondered what was going on.

With a sudden stop, he was thrown into his seat. The lights flickered, and then went off.

"Hey what's going on?" said people around him.

Suddenly, Lucas saw a light illuminate him.

"Hey buddy, turn off your flashlight. The lights should be on soon," said someone.

Lucas had no idea what they were talking about. Then he looked at his hands.

They were glowing. The light was coming from him. Thrusting his hands into his coat, Lucas looked down at his feet.

"What is going on with me?"

As the lights came on, no one noticed an extra passenger.

**§**

_July 14, 2006_

_Six weeks earlier_

_Texas Prison for the Insane_

A nurse burst into the room. "Doctor, hurry, it's an emergency!"

The doctor followed her out, with two guards behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

As they walked down the hall, she replied, "It's 114, sir."

The doctor looked ill. "Good Lord, what has he done now?"

They walked up to the cell. Looking in through the viewing glass, one of the guards asked, "Who is he?"

"Judas Regal."

The man inside the cell was slamming his head violently against a wall. Despite the padding, he was starting to bleed.

"We have to stop him," said the nurse. Opening the door, the four entered Regal's cell.

The doctor spoke first. "Judas, please stop."

The man called Judas paused and looked at him. The man was of average height, and was well built. His face was pretty normal, except for the scar that reached from his chin to his left ear. He was bald. He looked quite sinister, with a thin line of blood trailing down his forehead.

"Room! Room to be free where the white border'd sea," he muttered.

"What did he say?" said a guard. The doctor edged closer. "It's poetry."

The patient continued. "Where the buffalo come like a cloud on the plain, pouring on like the tide of a storm-driven main."

Suddenly, he leapt straight at one of the guards. He tackled him, and seized a taser. Leaping back into a corner he started to mutter to himself.

"Are you ok?" asked the nurse.

As she helped the fallen man up, the doctor got closer to Judas and said, "Come on man, hand me the tool."

Regal turned the taser on and struck himself. Once, twice, three times did he strike his body. "What the-"yelled the doctor. The patient threw the tool to the guard's feet. Standing up, he said, "Now my good doctor, I'll take my leave."

"No you won't," said a guard. The two of them rushed at him, tasers ready. Thrusting the weapons at him, they expected the shock to incapacitate him. Yet he stood there, without a scratch.

"Sorry," he said. "But those don't work on me anymore."

As quick as lightning he seized their throats and squeezed, choking them to death. The nurse fled from the room as Regal advanced on the doctor. "This is for all you've done for, whoops, I should say _to_ me," cackled Judas.

Taking a syringe out of his sock, he grabbed the doctor and plunged it into the man's neck, injecting the deadly fluids. The doctor's face contorted.

"I loved this stuff. Glad you like it too. Now I think I'll check myself out, doctor," he said as the man fell to the floor.

When the nurse returned with more guards, there was no sign of Judas Regal. Only his victims were left.

------

Thank you ahead of time for any reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

_August 25, 2006_

Lucas cupped his hands under the faucet and let the water collect. He splashed it on his face, and grabbing a towel, dried it off. Looking into the mirror, he studied himself. His hair was a light brown, cut short except for a few strands that hung down, and complemented his light blue eyes. He was well rounded in the ears, nose and chin department, or so he thought.

He was fit and athletic, fruits of his time in the military. He was above the average height, at 6 foot 1. All in all, he looked like the decent young man he was. Yet he noticed some changes. In his eyes was a reflection of loss and hard times. Lucas had seen many men die, some his own friends, and the horrors he witnessed had strengthened his view on life. He now respected life greatly, not only his own but other's too. No mater what, to him all life was to be cherished, as Lucas had seen how it could end in an instant.

Leaving the washroom, he strolled down the train car. Reaching down, he pulled a letter out of his pocket. He scanned it, and began to reflect on it. It was sent to him when he was in Chicago. The letter was from Professor Quinn Powers, an old friend of the Blaise family. Powers had asked Lucas to come and visit him when he had the chance. The professor was teaching archeology down at KU in Lawrence. Lucas smiled at the many memories of Powers' visits. The old man had shown him many wonders of the ancient world as a boy.

Folding the letter up, Lucas headed for the dining car, wondering about the quality of a dinner on the train.

**§**

Sitting down at a table, Lucas looked around. There were a good number of people in the car. From old men playing cards to some kids fighting over a dessert, activity and life buzzed in the dining car.

Looking out the window, Lucas watched as the land passed by. Trees passed by in splendor as they were bathed in the colors of orange and gold, signs of the season. The grasslands changed to fields of wheat and other products, as the train sped by some farmland. White clouds were scattered across a deep blue sky.

Suddenly, a man sat down across from him.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you?" he asked.

Noticing that the man was already comfortable, Lucas replied, "No, go ahead."

A waiter came and took their orders. When he left, Lucas studied his companion. Lucas had no idea where he came from. He was certain he would have recognized him at the train station.

The man was of average height, and was well built. He wore a cowboy hat that shaded his eyes. His chin was a little pointed, and there was a scar that ran from it to his left ear. He wore a jacket and jeans. The man also spoke with a slight twang, suggesting to Lucas that he was from the South somewhere.

"Do you enjoy literature?" asked the man as he broke the silence.

"I do actually. I've spent a lot of time reading."

The stranger fiddled with his coat and asked, "How about poetry?"

Lucas was bewildered at this conversation, but replied politely, "I actually never really had affection for it."

The man looked slightly shocked. "You mean you've never read the great epics? Have you not enjoyed the adventures of the _Iliad_? Or what about the beauties of Shakespeare? You mean to tell me you have never dabbled in the wonders the pose?"

Lucas was amazed at this man's passion. "I'm sorry. The only poem I've ever read was _Paul Revere's Ride_, back when I was a kid."

The man shook his head and said, "'Woe is me'." He then turned and looked out at scenery.

The two sat in silence when the man turned, a gleam in his eye, and asked, "Hypothetically, what would you say if I told you there are those out in the world who happen to have certain abilities, no, _powers_?"

Lucas looked up.

The man continued.

"What would you do if you had powers? How would you react? Would you accept them as a blessing and relish them? Or would you look on them as a curse and fear what you became?"

Lucas was speechless. Immediately, the waiter came back with their meals. He placed Lucas's on the table, and was to hand the other to the strange man when he slipped and fell. Lucas's companion watched as his dinner clattered to the floor.

The waiter got up and was embarrassed. "I'm sorry sir. I'll go get you a replacement. It shouldn't take long." He walked away quickly, desiring to flee from the fury etched across the man's face.

Lucas barely noticed the episode, and so didn't hear his companion mutter an apology and leave. He was still contemplating what the other had said.

**§**

The strange man walked down the corridor. He had been wronged, and vengeance was his. He twiddled a fork in his hand, a souvenir of his conversation with Lucas.

He followed the waiter out of the dining car. Catching the man between cars, he asked, "Why?"

The waiter whirled around in fear, and answered, "Sir?"

"Why did you see the need to wrong me? Everyone feels that they can go and hurt and abuse me. But I'm tired of it. Vengeance is Mine says the Lord. And today, I am the Lord."

With that, he grabbed the man and shoved the fork in his ear. Twisting it, he yelled into the wind, "What's mine is mine, and I do so to it as I wish!"

He then tossed the man off the plank, and watched as he was crushed beneath the train. Bending down, he wrenched the mechanism free, detaching the dining car and all that followed it from the rest of the train. He then turned and headed towards the engine.

He opened the door and approached the conductor.

"You're not supposed to be up here!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry. I killed all others to come all the way up here for nothing."

The startled man took a shovel of searing coal and flung at him, screaming, "Monster!"

The stranger caught in the air, with no sign of it burning him. "I spent all night with my hand in flames in case this happened. This little rock is lukewarm compared to what I went through."

He then rushed the conductor, and picking him up, threw him into the engine. The man screamed as he was burned alive.

The stranger dusted his hands, and then played with the levers and knobs, not caring what they did. He then opened the door and jumped off the train. He landed on the ground and watched as the train derailed off the tracks and crashed into the earth.

"Perhaps the rest of the train will be luckier," he said. And with a grin, he walked off.

**§**

_KU Campus_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_August 25, 2006_

Natalie Crain stood atop the roof of one of the campus buildings. She was ready to end her life. She had spent the whole night writing a letter explaining her curse and how much she went through.

But Natalie had enough. She could not see a happy future, cursed as she was. She put one step forward, when a voice, an old man's voice, called out to her.

"Natalie, don't do it! This isn't the way. I found the note. I know what you're going through."

Natalie didn't turn around to face the man. With tears in her eyes she yelled, "How can you say you know what I'm going through?! No one is cursed like this! I'm afraid to touch anything!"

The man took a step forward and said, "You're not alone, Natalie. I went through something similar, though perhaps not as graphic."

"You see," he continued. "I have powers too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

_August 25, 2006_

Lucas sat at his table. He had just notice that his dining companion had left. It must've been ten minutes since he saw him last. Lucas was about to go and find him, when suddenly he felt the train shake.

"Hey! The train is slowing down! What's going on?"

Lucas wondered that too, as he noticed the definite decrease in speed. Someone then yelled that the dining car and the cars behind it were detached from the rest of the train. Lucas ran to the front, looking out the door. Far ahead was the rest of the train. As he gazed out at it, he thought he saw a man tip his hat to them.

People all around him began to freak out as the train slowed to a stop. A few men took charge of the situation and had everyone settle down. When the train finally stopped, they had everyone depart from the cars and assemble outside.

Lucas jumped off the train and landed on the ground. People were all gathering in front of the man who was in charge. When everyone had gathered, he began to speak.

"All right. As everyone can tell, the train has been split. We don't know how. Now, it's going to get dark soon, so I propose a plan. A group of us go out and get help. Hopefully there's an interstate around here that we will find. Now, I need four others to go along with me. The rest will stay here and wait. Luckily someone found a lot of food, so no one will go hungry."

He looked around at the crowd.

"You, and you," he said picking two men out. "You'll come with me. You and you also, come on."

Lucas was one of the men picked and came up.

"You're from the army right?" asked the man.

"Yes, how could you tell?"

"Your backpack says so. I'm Chin by the way."

"Lucas," he said as he shook the man's hand. The man was big and strong, and obviously was use to being in charge.

"Once we get some supplies together, we'll head out."

Lucas looked out at the horizon. The sun was setting. The wind picked up, a foreshadowing of a chilly night.

Lucas got his stuff together, then followed the rest of the group.

**§**

The five men decided the best route was to follow the tracks, with the hope that the rest of the train wouldn't be far ahead.

Lucas looked over the rest of the group. Aside from Chin, there was a tall, muscular man named Trevor. Trevor and his brother Tyler, another from the group, were lumberjacks in Alaska, and had been journeying across America for vacation. The last man in the group was Alex, who had been an accountant in Chicago. He was very quiet and didn't talk that much.

As they followed the railroad, the sky grew dark. Stars began to shine, and constellations began to form. They traveled on through fields of hay and corn, and continued along the track for an hour.

Chin called the group to a halt and announced that they should go in a more northerly direction. With this change, they soon found themselves navigating a dense forest.

The sun had finally set, so the men pulled out their flashlights. Using this light, they eventually came out of the woods and onto a dirt road. They followed the road for another hour, when Trevor said he spotted a car on the side of the road and they went over to it. The flashlights began to flicker.

Alex then asked what was on all their minds.

"Did anyone bring extra batteries?"

Chin shook his head. "There were only enough for five flashlights. We'll have to make do and hope we find help soon."

They approached the car. Suddenly, they heard a growling. Jumping out from behind the car was a pack of wild dogs. They attacked Trevor and Chin. Tyler was beating one with a branch, and Alex had thrown his flashlight at another.

Lucas pulled out his handgun and shot all of the dogs.

He put it away and they thanked him.

"It was nothing. I'm glad I had this in hand though."

They then searched the car. They found nothing but a map.

"We're in luck," said Tyler.

They all gathered around it. Suddenly their flashlights died on them, pitching them in darkness.

**§**

The men began to moan about the loss of light. Lucas looked at his hands and decided what he had to do. Focusing, he willed his hands to glow.

Immediately, light came out of them. The others noticed and asked what as going on.

Before Lucas had time to answer, Trevor spoke up.

"It must be some new, high-tech glow glove. I read about them in a science magazine. Uses the same principal as a glow stick."

The others seemed to be content with that. Lucas, though relieved that he didn't have to explain about his powers, had no ideas what Trevor was talking about. As far as he knew, there were no such things as glow gloves. Lucas made a mental note to ask him later about the article.

The group led on, with Lucas leading. His hands provided enough light for them to see their surroundings. The followed the dirt road when Chin stopped them.

"I think I hear cars."

They went onward and found a highway. A few cars were in the distance, but none were heading their way.

Tyler pulled out a cell-phone and said he had service. The others looked at him incredulously.

He grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, I didn't have it back at the train."

"You had a cell phone?!" said his brother. Trevor snatched it away and slapped Tyler on the head. He handed the phone to Chin, who dialed 911.

Soon they had contact with the highway patrol, and were told that they would be on their way shortly.

The men waited for half an hour, when they heard the sirens. Lucas forced his hands to stop giving off light.

Help arrived, and the five men joined the officers in their cars. They took the dirt road and after an hour of driving, came across an obstacle.

Getting out, they realized it was the rest of the train. Lucas went over and looked around. The whole thing was demolished. It had derailed by its appearance. It looked like there had been flames, but they were put out.

Lucas smelled charred flesh. He walked over to the engine and stumbled across the burnt body. He suddenly had a flashback. He remembered getting up out of the ruins back in Iraq. He had looked around and saw the two Iraqis dead on the floor. They were burnt all over. Even the stone house he was in had burn marks.

An officer called to him. Lucas went back, thinking about these events. His powers were on his mind mostly. He didn't understand how he got them, but he began to come to terms with having them.

_I can help a lot of people with this_, he thought as they reached the rest of the train. _I already have. Maybe it's like what that man said. This may be a blessing, instead of a curse. _

His thoughts then turned to that strange man. He wasn't one of the passengers back at the train. And he wasn't one of the dead they had found. Lucas began to wonder if there was more to the man then there seemed.

Getting in a car, he was told they were heading to St. Louis. As they drove away from the train, Lucas looked out at the stars, wondering what was going on.

**§**

To the west lay the little town of Pickeville. A circus had stopped and was performing at the moment. Away from the main tent, a small side tent flapped open. A man in a cowboy hat walked away. As the opening flapped open, the tent revealed a gruesome scene. Lying on the ground was the body of a clown. He had been stabbed in the chest a few times. Its mouth was open, and lying upon the tongue was a silver coin.

Etched into it by knife point were the initials J.R.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be posting two chapters a day, because I'm already pretty far ahead with this, so bear with me, please.

**Ch.4**

_KU Campus_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_August, 25, 2006_

Natalie looked down at the ground below. The sight was dizzying. Her body wobbled as she cried.

The man called out to her again. "Natalie, please, I can help you."

"Let me help you," he pleaded. "I know it's rough. But believe me, you can get through this."

Natalie turned around. Standing ten feet away was her archeology professor, Quinn Powers. She took a step forward, then fell to the rooftop, crying.

Prof. Powers went to her, helping her up and comforting her. "I promise you, I will do all in my power to aid you. You have my word."

He took her off the roof and down into the building. He didn't stop leading her until they reached his office. Taking her to a couch, he had Natalie sit down. Pulling up a chair opposite her, he waited until she calmed down.

Natalie dried her eyes with her sleeve and looked at the man in front of her.

Prof. Quinn Powers was probably in his late fifties. He had a kind face, and his grey hair was cut in military fashion. He wore an eyepiece over his left eye. He was a tall man, who had been fit when younger, and still kept his body in a somewhat good condition.

Natalie had found the professor interesting. Many times he would start rambling about the treasures of the ancients, and if you weren't careful, you could be talking with him for hours. Prof. Powers also had an uncanny sense of discerning what was troubling a person, though Natalie now suspected it might have to do with his earlier confession.

"You….you have powers?" she asked.

The professor looked at her. "Yes, I do. I happen to be an empath. I have been credited with finding out what troubles a person the most. That is due to my ability of knowing peoples' feelings."

He offered her a tissue, which she gratefully accepted. She blew her nose, then asked, "How did you….how did you know about me then?"

He looked down at his feet, as if to think, and then looked at her again.

"I have another power. I can also sense others' abilities. When I first met you, I knew you were special. What your power is, I can not divine. That is what you must tell me in order for me to help you."

Natalie closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I don't want this….this 'power'," she said.

"My dear, you are among the few gifted. To reject such a gift is a terrible decision. I can teach you how to control it. To harness it. Natalie, with our powers, we can help others in need. We can change the world if we so desired."

He chuckled, and said, "But my sole desire is to help you. I gave you my word, and I plan to live up to it."

She looked at him and said, "Well, professor, I don't know what I do."

He motioned for her to continue.

Natalie breathed as she realized she wouldn't be able to avoid telling him.

"Sometimes, whenever I touch something, I know, well no, I see what has happened to it. I see its past…details."

Prof. Quinn nodded. "So you're afflicted with postcognition, or more accurately, you are a psychometric."

"A psycho-what?"

"A psychometric. You have the power of psychometry. You can discern the past details of events, things, even people I'm guessing. A quite useful ability."

Natalie shook her head. "You might thin it's useful, but I've seen bad things, people getting hurt, people dying. That murder that happened two nights ago, I saw it, when I touched a book."

The professor was alarmed. "That murder! Were you able to see the culprit's face?"

"No, I couldn't see it. His face was all black, like it was covered in shadows," she replied.

"Hmmm…..so when did your powers first manifest themselves?"

Natalie thought about it. "It was only three months ago. I picked up a shirt, and saw myself wearing it the night before."

"And there have been other times too. I saw a fight over a toy, and some others, but I don't want to talk about them. They were….too terrible."

Powers nodded his head. "We'll begin our lessons immediately then."

**§**

_Two hours later._

The professor left the room. Pulling out his cell phone from his jacket, he began to dial a few numbers.

He looked over at the young girls in his office. She was of average height, and was slender. She was also quite beautiful, her eyes green and her hair a light blonde. Powers felt sad that the girl had to deal so long with what she thought was a curse. He would be true to his word though. He would do all he could to aid her.

Yet he also had to honor a commitment that was far more pressing than this.

He held the phone to his ear while he waited for it to be answered.

"Yes, it's me."

He listened to the speaker. "I've got some good news for you," said Powers.

"I've made contact with another. The girl...…yes. She's a psychometric."

He paused, then replied. "I understand. I'm on it already. All right."

He hung up his cell, and put it back in his pocket. He then walked back into the room.

**§**

_St. Paul's Regional_

_St. Paul, Minnesota_

_August, 26, 2006_

The halls of the hospital were quiet. Not many people were up at this early in the morning.

Suddenly, a nurse rushed down the hall. She turned left and entered an emergency room. A team of five doctors were struggling to save a man's life. He had an attack, brought about by his illness.

The man began to go into seizures, his body jerking erratically.

The doctors began to yell, fearing that they didn't have the equipment necessary to save him.

The man settled down. The machine next to him went blank.

"No," said one of the doctors. "We've lost him."

The others hung their heads. They despaired that they couldn't save this poor soul.

Except for one. He was younger than the others, but was respected by them. He looked to see if anyone was watching him. No one was.

The young doctor took off his glove and looked a t his hand. He placed it on the man's chest, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the machine began to noisily record the patient's heartbeat.

The doctor yelled that he was still alive. The others rushed to the table, ready to do all in their power.

"He's good. He'll live," said one.

The young doctor left the room. "I need rest," he said.

A nurse met him halfway down the hall.

"Doctor Hansen, the patient. Is he…"

Doctor Hansen looked at her and gave a smile. "He'll live."

"It's a miracle then," said the nurse.

Dr. Jack Hansen walked over to a bench. Sitting down, the young man breathed deeply. He was a handsome man, with neat black hair. His gray eyes gazed out at the wall opposite from him. His body, kept fit from running, was suffering from fatigue.

_That took a lot out of me_, he thought. _Never have I done that. He was near death!_

The young doctor looked down at his hand, and grinned. _A miracle, heh_.

**§**

_KU Campus_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_August 28, 2006_

Natalie walked down the hall, pausing for a second to look at the sunset. She received an urgent message from Prof. Powers, asking her to come quickly.

As she headed for his office, she reflected on the lessons he gave her.

After helping her to understand her powers, he had her test them out. He had her relate to him the details of everything in the room. He then explained to her how to handle it. After hours of work, he thought she had a fine grasp on it.

"Practice will only help you. The best way to learn to control it is to use it."

The next day, he had her relate to him everything that had happened to a pen over twenty-four hours. They had discovered that she could only relate details of a day ago. She wasn't able to 'see' anything longer then twenty-four hours.

Natalie reached the office door. Opening it up, she walked into the room. The professor was sitting at his desk.

He looked at her and motioned her to close the door.

"I have some bad news," he said, his voice grave. "Someone was murdered last night."

Natalie cringed at this.

He looked at her, his eyes reflecting the seriousness in him.

"Natalie, I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

_Colombia, Missouri_

_August, 27, 2006_

The train picked up speed as it rounded the bend. Lucas stood at the platform, watching it go by. He had just got into the station when the train began to leave.

"I can't believe this," he said.

He stared as the end passed out of sight. People were walking around, waiting for their own trains. Lucas envied them.

He thought about his day. His train had stopped here, and the next one wouldn't leave for another two hours. So Lucas had two hours to do what he wanted, or so he thought. First he went to get some food. But when he paid, his was told his card wasn't working. So Lucas had to call and set things straight.

After washing dishes as his payment, he saw he had half an hour left before his train left. So he called home, only to find more aggravation: his family wasn't home. In fact, they had left on their trip to Europe, which Lucas had been hoping to accompany them on, without them.

A message was on the answering machine: "Sorry, but the Blaises are touring Europe. And if this is Lucas, we're sorry we left, but we thought you would appreciate the time at home by yourself. Hope to see you soon!"

So after this twenty minutes of frustration with his family, Lucas realized he had to get to the train station. He was late.

Lucas walked out and sat on a bench. Cars drove by.

_Now I'm gonna have to rent a car,_ he thought. _The next train won't leave for four hours, and by then I could be home, if I drove. But thanks to those idiots at the credit company, I have no money, except for a little cash, and that's nowhere enough to pay for a rental._

A bus pulled up beside him. The train station was also a joint bus stop. He walked over to see the fares. _Good, I have just enough to get a ticket home._ He looked at the times. Again, the next bus to Topeka wouldn't leave till that evening.

Lucas sighed and started to walk away. He was in a financial situation he dreaded, his family had left to another continent without him, he had been struck with bad luck wherever he went, it seemed.

_Oh, and I have these glowing hands. Super powers are just the thing I need at the moment._

He eyes roamed the street. There were small buildings all around the station. He watched as another bus pulled up. He looked down at the passengers waiting to get on. Suddenly he lost his breath.

He recognized one of the awaiting passengers. Lucas had met the man in the army, back in Iraq. He couldn't remember his name, but he did remember something more important. This man was one of the group that Lucas had been in. The group who were witness to the Incident, as Lucas called it. The Incident that Lucas kept dreaming about.

Lucas made a decision. No one was at home expecting his arrival, so a little detour wouldn't hurt. And this man may have answers Lucas needed. Answers as to what happened, and maybe, what was going on with him.

He ran to the booth and bought his ticket. The bus was headed for Montana. He boarded the bus. Taking a seat in the back where he could observe the man without being seen, Lucas prepared himself for a long trip.

**§**

_St. Paul, Minnesota_

_August, 27, 2006_

Jack Hansen looked at his watch. It was noon. He left his desk and gathered his things. He had a thirty-six hour shift, and he was dead tired after it. He grabbed his coat and his bag, and left his office. Despite it being the middle of the day, Jack wanted to sleep.

He left the hospital and reached his car. Throwing his things in the trunk, he got in and drove home. It was a twenty minute drive, but Jack wished he lived closer.

He pulled up onto his street. Despite being tired, he immediately noticed something was wrong. There were too many cars parked. At this time of day there was rarely more than five. He slowed down and parked in a driveway seven houses down from his own. Getting out, he approached his house. The small, grey New England styled house was shaded by large oak trees. Jack peered at his home.

The house was surrounded. Jack could count at least twelve men in the front and sides, and he guessed more were out in the back. Whoever they were, they were waiting for him.

Jack hurried back to his car. His cell rang. It was his friend from the hospital.

"Hey Jack, some men are asking for you," he said. "And Jack, I'm betting it's _them_."

"Thanks, Marc." Jack hung up. He drove away from his home. Once again, he was on the run. If Marc was right, and Jack was sure he was, he needed to get out of the city fast. He reached the highway and went south, determined to escape.

**§**

_Rochester, Minnesota_

_Later that day_

Jack paid for his clothes then headed for his car. He had been driving for some time when he realized he had only the clothes on him. He decided to buy some news ones, as a doctor's coat would attract too much attention.

Jack pondered his decision. He had done this thing before, leaving his house and town abruptly. It was a good thing he had not ties in St. Paul, except for Marc. Marc was a friend, and knew what was going on. He could be trusted to not say a word.

He reached his car and threw in his bags.

Suddenly, Jack something press against his back.

"Hello Mr. Hansen. You'll come with me, or I'll have to shoot you."

Jack puts his hands in the air and turns around. The man in front of them held a gun leveled with his heart.

"You're a tricky man to pin down, Jack. How many times have we been through this? You really should settle down in one place. And don't think of trying anything. The rest of us are prepared to shoot you. Oh, I do remember last time." The man pointed to his neck, where there was a burn mark.

"Now, let's go, shall we?"

Suddenly, people began to shout. A crowd was gathering over near them. Someone yelled that a person had a heart attack.

Jack looked at the man. "Please, I'm a doctor. Let me help." The man raised an eyebrow.

"I promise I'll go with you after."

The man nodded, but said, "We will be watching you."

Jack ran to the crowd. He pushed his way through. He reached the old woman, and explained he was a doctor and could help. He looked the woman over and checked her pulse. _Not good,_ he thought.

Placing his hand over her heart he closed his eyes. He gently pressed down, and focused. He suddenly felt tired, as the woman gasped for breath. He could hear sirens as the ambulance came. He got up, and looked at his hands.

A thought occurred to him. _If I can heal, then maybe_…..

He left the crowd. The man with the burn mark grabbed his arm. Jack didn't resist as the man pulled him. Placing his own hand on the other's arm, he began to concentrate. He focused on the man's heart.

"What are you do…." the man began to say. He crumpled over onto the ground, clutching his chest.

Men began to yell as Jack ran. He dove behind a car as gunfire spattered the ground behind him. Bystanders began to scream as the gunshots rang out. Rolling behind another car, Jack jumped up and ran towards his car. Wrenching the door open, he dove in and started the car. The other men had surrounded their companion, while others began to head towards him. Bullets shattered his back window.

Stomping down on the gas peddle, Jack drove out of the parking lot. He raced down the streets and onto the freeway. When he was a good half an hour away, he slowed down. He was lucky that no cops had tried to follow him. He looked at the broken rear window. He would have to get a new car soon.

He raised his hand in front of his face and stared at it.

He had just stopped a man's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Bob the Robot.

**Ch.6**

_Omaha, Nebraska_

_August 28, 2006_

The bus slowed down as it approached the city. Lucas looked out the window and watched as the plains became an urban town. The bus passed buildings and houses. It was about 7:00, and Lucas was dead tired.

_Yet I mustn't forget why I'm here,_ he told himself. A few seats ahead of him sat the man. Lucas had been following him for over a day. At every bus stop, Lucas made sure he was on the same one as his target. He had kept an eye on him as much as possible. Though, Lucas was sure the man had seen him and was on to him. Lucas didn't care; he just wanted answers, and he believed this man to have them.

Lucas had finally remembered who this guy was. He was called the Ace, and had been stationed in Iraq with Lucas. Though they were in different squads, most people knew about the Ace.

The Ace was a sniper, and was one of the best. He had an uncanny ability to see where his targets were, and shoot them dead on.

There had been an incident back in Iraq. The Ace was supposed to go on the strike with Lucas's company, but didn't. Instead he was held at the base with MPs guarding him.

It seems that the Ace had made a bet with some other soldiers. He was supposed to shoot a target from 30 yards away. Ace won. The others were furious and had ganged up on him later that night. There were five of them. One had a broken arm, three were hospitalized due to serious injuries, and one was dead. Lucas knew he was dealing with a dangerous man, and had kept his gun loaded and ready, just in case things turned ugly.

**§**

Lucas stepped out of the bus and onto the road and walked to the bus station. He stopped and looked around. He had missed Ace when everyone departed, and now Lucas couldn't find him. Across the street was an old motel, its vacancy sign flickering on and off.

_So this is Old Omaha, he thought_. Suddenly, movement caught his eye. Turning to his left, he saw old office buildings. There was barely any light over there. Straining his eyes, Lucas thought he saw something go into the alley.

Lucas walked over cautiously. Thanks to his military training, he expected an ambush here. He entered the alley. Taking a few steps, he noticed he couldn't see a thing. He took a step forward.

Click. Lucas recognized that sound. It was a gun being cocked. The noise had come from behind him.

"Don't move," said a voice. "I've seen you on the bus, so why are you following me?"

The voice belonged to the Ace. "Don't try anything either. I see the gun. I can also see any movement you make. Try something, and I'll shoot you. You'll be dead before you can take a breath."

Lucas was quiet. He didn't know how this man could see the gun. It was pitch black, and he had just drawn it from his pocket.

Ace took a few steps forward. Lucas could feel his breath on his neck. He closed his eyes and focused. He flicked his hands up. Light burst from them, blinding Ace. Lucas elbowed him and twisted the gun out of his grasp. It fell to the ground. Lucas kicked the man to the ground.

Lucas looked down at the man. There was just enough light for Lucas to see him, and distinguish his features. They were about the same height, he judged. Ace was muscular. His nose was slightly curved, and his black hair was short, but wild. He had olive colored skin, as he was Korean.

Lucas looked at his hands. Despite being clenched into fists, light still illuminated them, though it was noticeably dimmer then when his palms were showing.

Ace got up and looked at Lucas's hands, and grinned.

"So, you have powers too."

**§**

As Lucas had gotten out of the bus, a car was speeding down the highway from the opposite direction. Jack pushed the car to its limits. Those thugs from Rochester had been following him since yesterday, and were catching up on him.

Not only that, but the police were chasing him too.

The car swerved as Jack drove through an intersection. Speeding through downtown Omaha, Jack looked for a place to hide. The police everywhere and Jack had no doubt that they would get his sooner or later.

Making a sharp right, Jack sped down into the older part of the city. A bus sign flashed by.

_A bus stop. Maybe I can take a bus. Just have to get there in time._

Suddenly, there was a loud crack. One of the wheels had gone flat. At this speed, the car went out of control. His car spun down the street and crashed into a light post only blocks away from the bus station.

**§**

Lucas and Ace faced each other.

"I was expecting the light, but nor worries. My eyes have already adjusted to it."

Suddenly, they heard screams. There was a crash, and then an explosion. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"People are hurt. They might need help," said Lucas.

Ace pulled out another gun. "Make one move and I'll shoot."

Lucas was stunned. "Don't you care about those people? They could be hurt or dying! We need to help them."

Ace shrugged. "Not my problem."

Lucas was disgusted. He was about to reply when shots could be heard. Lucas stopped the light coming out of his hands. The alley went dark.

**§**

Kicking open the door, Jack crawled out. The pole fell onto the car, wrecking it even more. Jack ran a few feet and fell. He was hurt. He touched each of his injuries, healing them. Getting up, he ran away from the wreck.

The car burst into flames, then exploded. Jack continued to run. Suddenly, shots rang out. A bullet grazed his arm.

"No!" he cursed. They had found him. He continued to run when a flash of light caught his eye. It had come from an alley. Jack ran into it. It was completely dark. He hit something and fell. He hit the ground, and heard cursing.

Immediately, light poured into the alley. Jack looked around. He had run into a man, and another was standing nearby. There were two handguns on the ground.

Lucas blinked as the sudden light blinded him. Looking around, he saw Ace on the ground, and another man was lying next to him. Ace had dropped his gun, and now both were on the ground. Lucas looked up. At least twenty guns were aimed at them. They were surrounded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

_Omaha, Nebraska_

_August 28, 2006_

Lucas looked up. At least twenty men had their guns trained at them. Ace rolled onto his back and looked at the sight. The other man rolled and groaned.

A voice called out from above them.

"Well Jack? You know what we want. If you comply, then we'll let your friends go."

Lucas looked at the guy on the ground and figured he must be Jack. He also knew that even if this guy did do what the attackers wanted, Lucas and Ace would be far from 'left alone'.

Ace and Jack stood up. Jack placed his hand on his arm. Ace starts to brush dirt off. Lucas watched him. He followed his gaze. It was on his gun. The weapon lay three feet away from them. Another gun was a few feet past it. They would be shot before they ever got within a foot of them.

Lucas squinted up at the intense light. _If only I could reverse it……_

He knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes, he focused on his powers. Now, more then ever before, he needed them. His palms began to tingle and grow hot. This feeling soon covered his both of his hands.

The voice called out. "Are we gonna have to come and get you?" Six men dropped from the roof, repelling on the walls.

_Now!_ Lucas opened his hands. An intense, bright light flooded the alley. The gunmen cried out as they were blinded. Lucas threw his hands up so that it blinded the men above.

Ace dived for his gun. The kid had given him the distraction he needed. He looked around, his vision perfect despite the glaring light. Aiming at the men, he shot three, instantly killing them. Gunfire began to rain down. Ace rolled for towards his second pistol and began to fire at the sky, taking out targets with ease.

Lucas heard the shots and grabbed Jack. He ran to a stack of crates. As he ran, the light from his hands began to dim rapidly, so that when he reached cover it was gone. Drawing his gun, Lucas fired at the remaining men. Out of the six that were grounded, only three were alive. Lucas shot one a few time in the chest, killing him.

_Where are they? And where's that guy_, Jack, he thought. To his left was Jack, with two of the attackers grabbing him. Lucas aimed, but didn't shoot. If I fire, I'll hit him.

"Arrgh!" A stray bullet hit Jack in the leg. He fell to the ground in pain. The men grabbed him. Lifting him up, one of them punched him in the stomach. Glaring at them, Jack grabbed each. He focused on their nervous system. A flood of power channeled through him and into the two thugs. Instantly, their nervous system shut down. Throwing them off him, he limped to Lucas.

Ace fired his last shot. Throwing his guns down, he ran. Jack was ahead of him, and wounded.

"Come on! Help me with him!" Lucas had reached the man and was helping him get out of the alley. Ace ran over and grabbed Jack's arm. The two carried him out and over to an abandoned building.

The room was dark when they entered it. Setting Jack down, Ace shut the door. He then began searching the room for anything to prop against the door.

"Here, let me," said Lucas. He held his palm out, a little light shining from it. He swept his hand around the room. There were no windows, luckily for them. Crates and boards were scattered across the floor. Ace began grabbing them and setting them against the door.

Turning around, he asked, "What was that back there?"

Jack was sitting on the ground. He was ripping his pant leg off. Blood covered his leg. He inspected the wound.

"Good, the bullet went through. And to answer your question, they have been following me since I left St. Paul. I'm a doctor there, so I have no idea why they are gunning for me."

Ace looked at him. He was certain that this doctor was either holding information back or lying, or possibly, and very likely to him, both.

Jack motioned to Lucas. "Can you shine it over hear."

Lucas compiled. Jack took a look at the wound. Placing his hand on it, he closed his eyes. Ace and Lucas watched in amazement as the wound began to heal. A slight green aura was around it. Soon, the bullet hole was gone, and all that was left was a slight scar.

Lucas was amazed.

"You have powers too."

Jack nodded. "I can heal with my hands. But I hurt as well."

Ace nodded.

"Those men you grabbed. They fell down. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I shut down their nervous system. Didn't mean to, but it killed them," replied the doctor.

"So we all have powers," said Lucas. He held up his hand. It was slightly illuminated.

"Light." He looked at Jack. "A healing touch."

Jack pointed at Ace. "And his would be?"

Ace stared at them, his arms crossed. "I have amazing vision. In any kind of light."

"Now, if you wouldn't mind breaking up this powwow of ours, it's time to go."

Lucas doused the light.

Ace removed the boards from the door as Jack got up. The three walked out when, light shone upon them.

"Hands in the air. You are under arrest!" called a voice over a megaphone.

_Not again_, though Lucas.

Lucas looked at Ace. Their eyes met. A silent agreement passed between the two. Jack nodded slightly when Lucas looked over at him.

Lucas raised his hands and closed his eyes.

**§**

The police officers watched as three men walked out. These must have been the ones who caused all the damage a few blocks down.

"Put your hands in the air or we'll shoot," called the captain.

One of them lifted his hands in the air.

Suddenly, an intense, glaring light blazed from his hands. The officers backed away, instantly blinded. A few minutes passed. They opened their eyes as the light faded away. As soon as their eyes adjusted, they noticed something was horribly wrong.

The men were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

_KU Campus_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_August 28, 2006_

Natalie stared at Professor Powers.

"I need your help. You may be the only one who can do this," said the professor.

He opened a desk drawer and began rummaging through it. He told Natalie what happened while he looked.

"Just this morning, the body of a young woman was found in a dumpster. They couldn't discern the identity of her, but they did find blood a few feet away."

"She was young, about your age." Natalie shivered. _Another murder? Here? Is there some psycho running about campus?_

"This case isn't connected to the earlier one. The victim of that one had his head cut open and, quite disgustingly, his brain removed."

Natalie looked like she was about to throw up. _The head cut open? Brain removed?_

Natalie sat down on a chair. Professor Powers got up out of his chair. He had found what he had been looking for.

"A friend of mine was able to…..well, loan it to me."

In his hands was a gun. He gave it to her and said, "What I need you to do is use your powers. This here is the murder weapon. It was found in the suspect's room. He says he didn't kill the girl. Look back and tell me if you can find out if he is telling the truth."

Her hands shaking, Natalie grabbed the gun. Holding it in her hands, she stared at it. Suddenly she wasn't sitting down. She was still in the professor's room though. He was holding the gun and placing it in the drawer.

_This isn't what I need_, she thought.

Blinking, her vision grew cloudy. She felt a slight twinge, and then the fogginess cleared up.

She was in a dorm room. Someone had their back to her. The man walked out. The gun was lying on the table. Natalie blinked.

She felt the twinge, and instantly she was outside. A man ran by her, carrying the gun. He was moving frantically, as if he had to get away from something dreadful. This had to be the real killer. Natalie looked closer, but couldn't tell who it was. It was too dark outside. She blinked once more.

There was the man, with the weapon in his hand. He was shaking. There, lying before him on the ground, was the girl. _He didn't tell me she was shot in the face._ A massive hole was in the center of her face. The wound was so grotesque that there was no way any would be able to identify her.

Natalie looked over at the killer. His face was still in the shadows. She blinked again.

She was standing by the dumpster. She heard some shouting. Turning around, she saw the victim and her killer. She watched as the two yelled at each other. It looked like their argument was going to turn deadly. Natalie focused on the girl.

She gasped. The murdered woman was her friend, Michelle. _Why would someone kill Michelle?_

The yelling grew in volume. Suddenly, Michelle slapped the man in the face. Blood dripped off his lip. Pulling out the gun, the killer fired at Michelle, point blank in the face.

Natalie screamed. She couldn't stand to watch her own friend murdered. She wanted to stop this. The sight of Michelle lying there, and blood covering the ground and wall behind her was too much.

_But I can't stop. I have to find out who the killer is. For Michelle_.

The young freshman focused on the killer's face. His features began to become distinguishable. Natalie looked closer. She was shocked.

The killer was her friend, and Michelle's boyfriend, Kyle.

_Kyle did this? Why? Why?_

She dropped the gun and began to cry. She was back in the professor's study.

"Well?"

She wiped her eyes. "I know who was killed. My friend, Michelle Lee was the victim."

The professor's eyes softened. "I'm so sorry. And the killer?"

Natalie shook her head.

"So no then. I see. Well, it's late, and you need rest. Go back to your room."

Natalie got up and left.

She closed the door behind her and ran down the hall, tears in her eyes. Turning the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, are you all right," he asked. Natalie continued down the hall. The young man watched her go.

Natalie stopped running. She was at the top of the flight of stairs. She looked down them. She knew that she just withheld information about a murderer, but she couldn't believe that Kyle would kill his own girlfriend.

Natalie knew what she had to do. Walking down the stairs, she took the first right she came too. She had reached a decision. She was going to find out why Kyle was a murderer.

**§**

She knocked on the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

Kyle opened the door. Natalie stood there crying. "They found out who was killed. It was Michelle, Kyle. Someone killed Michelle!"

He pulled her close and gave her a hug. Taking her into his room, he closed the door and locked it.

Natalie stood looking out the window. Kyle was behind her. Turning to face him, she asked, "So when did you see her last?"

"Yesterday night, why?"

Natalie looked straight at him. "So you were the last one to see her alive?"

Kyle was shocked. "What are you saying?"

Natalie approached him. "Why'd you do it Kyle? Why did you have to kill her? Was it because of the argument?"

Kyle backed away from her. Her words reached his ears, and he grew angry. "How did you know," he growled.

"You're in over your head, Natalie," he said as he advanced. Natalie backed away.

"She loved you!"

Kyle glared at her. "No she didn't. She was going to break up with me. So I thought, if I couldn't have her, then no one could."

He lunged at Natalie and grabbed her. "Stop Kyle!" she screamed.

He grabbed her neck and began to squeeze. "You shouldn't have come here."

Natalie felt the air escape her lungs. She swung her leg and kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. He fell down.

"You little…" he growled. Kyle got up and shoved Natalie to the floor. He grabbed a lamp on the table next to him and raised it up.

Suddenly, the room door flew off its hinges and sailed across the room. Kyle turned to look. A man had entered.

"Enough," he said and raised his hand. Kyle was thrown against the ceiling, stuck there.

Natalie got up and ran for the door. The man snapped his fingers, and the killer flew down, and then into the wall. Kyle crumpled onto the floor, unconscious.

He turned toward Natalie. It was the same man whom she bumped into earlier.

"Did you get his confession on tape?" he asked.

Natalie was stunned. "Yeah, but how'd you know?"

He smiled gravely and said, "I just know things."

They left the room. The man paused and raised his hand. The door shook, then hovered back over to the frame. The man drew a breath as the door wobbled, and then fell to the floor.

"Come on, we need to leave," said Natalie. The two then turned and ran down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

The penultimate chapter for this arc!

**Ch. 9**

_KU Campus_

_Lawrence, Kansas _

_August 28, 2006_

Natalie and the stranger ran out the door and across the lawn. It was late, around 11:00 p.m. and no one was out. The grass had gained a silvery hue, due to the light cast down from the full moon.

"Where to?" asked the young man?

Natalie didn't know. Where could they go? Then it hit her. "We'll go to Professor Powers."

He looked over at her incredulously. "The old, archeology teacher?"

"Yes," she answered. "He's a friend of mine."

The man seemed to accept that. "We should walk then. No use running. The guy isn't going anywhere tonight," he said, a shadow of a grin playing on his lips.

Natalie silently agreed, and the two slowed down. She was breathless from the run, and the adrenaline had already started to leave her system.

The two students walked on in silence. A slight breeze blew, rustling a few branches overhead. The night was unusually cool for August.

"So, I guess I should thank you for saving my life," said Natalie, wanting to break the silence. The young man grunted. He was tall, about 6'2", maybe 6'3", judged the girl. He had slightly long blonde hair, and his eyes shone a grayish blue, as moonlight caught his face. He was handsome, she thought, his skin tanned due to his heritage. He was skinny, though not overly so, and had long legs. A runner, she decided.

"I'm Natalie Crain by the way." The man looked at her, then glanced quickly away. As attractive as she was, he couldn't look at her for long. There was something in her eyes that gave him the chills. _She has a secret, a dark one I'm guessing. But who am I to judge? I too have some things I'd rather have kept hidden._

The man looked at her and introduced himself. "I'm Max. Max Hernandez."

"So you're a….".

"A junior," he said, finishing her sentence.

In the distance, a siren could be heard. The noise reminded the two of the gravity of their situation. They hurried to their destination.

**§**

Natalie opened the door. There was the old professor, looking out his window. He was talking on a cell phone.

"It will be done," he said and hung up. He turned around and saw them. "Oh, come in. What is it.?"

Natalie rushed to him, tears in her eyes, the strain of the night getting to her. Max stood by the doorway.

Powers held the sobbing figure. "There, there."

"I know who did it. It was Kyle Pinkerton. He killed his girlfriend, my friend," she cried. The Professor sat her down and dried her tears. He looked up and noticed Max standing there. "Have a seat too, uh…"

"Max," he said quietly. "And I'd prefer to stand."

The professor raised his eyebrows. "All right then. Why don't I fix you two something to drink. Water?"

The two nodded. Natalie related the events of the night, though excluded Max's sudden, and strange arrival. She handed him a tape recorder, saying Kyle's confession was on it.

Powers gave the two their glasses and asked Natalie some questions, concerning her health. During all this, Max sipped his water. He was about finished when a soft buzzing filled his head. He looked at the professor. The old man glanced at him and mouthed one word. _Powers_.

Something was wrong. Max looked at his glass, and noticed a slight residue on the bottom. He felt heavy all of a sudden. Something was definitely wrong.

Natalie was sitting, and just finished her glass. "Natalie, run!" yelled Max. The urgency in his voice caused her to jump out of her seat. She looked at the professor. Powers was smiling at them, and pointed a finger at her. She felt sluggish.

"The water is tainted," said Max. He raised his hand and pointed at Prof. Powers. Nothing happened. "What's going on? I can't…" Max fell to the floor, unconscious.

Natalie screamed and ran for the door. She tripped and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Natalie, but it had to be this way. I knew you wouldn't cooperate, though I am quite glad you brought a guest. He's special too, isn't he?" The professor approached her. "It's for your own good."

Natalie looked at him, and blacked out.

**§**

_Omaha, Nebraska_

_August 29, 2006_

Lucas looked out the window. After last nights events, the three men had decided it was best to lay low. They chose a small hotel, guessing that the police wouldn't look here, and would expect them to be somewhere on the highway. They had slept through most of the day, and now it was getting dark.

Ace sat on his bed and flipped through the channels. "Nothing is on. We should've got a room with HBO."

Jack looked up from his chair, a newspaper on his lap. His two companions were strange. All he knew was that both were in the military, either right now, or at one time. He also knew that they had known each other. Those were their only two similarities. They were completely opposite, Lucas kind, but quiet, always thinking and moving, and the fellow called Ace restless and stern, with a selfish attitude.

Jack knew that these two were his only ticket out of this city. He would've preferred to be alone, for he didn't want anyone questioning his past. So far they hadn't, but the doctor knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them spoke.

He guessed they had secrets they didn't want to share, but he knew what was on their minds whenever they looked at him. Why was a doctor being chased by hit men? Jack knew he would never be able to tell them; his reasons were his own, and if explained would lead to other questions, like his powers, or why he didn't seem to have a problem with hurting, and possibly killing.

Once again, the doctor looked at his hands. He was glad he had these powers, and even gladder he could defend himself with them. Jack had a certain liking of power, which led him into this mess. Yet he had power, and nothing would stop him now.

Lucas moved away from the window. Recently, he found himself wishing he would immediately have answers. So much has happened, and Lucas barely had clue as to what was going on. His powers were on his mind quite a lot, and now he shared a room with two others like him. The young soldier knew that these thoughts would just lead to more frustration, and he sat down and closed his eyes.

Ace threw the remote onto the floor looked at Jack. "Newspaper, now."

Jack looked at him and threw it. The pages fluttered to the floor. "I was done with it anyways." He walked to the door, coat in hand, and said he was heading to the bar downstairs.

Ace watched him go, then walked over and grabbed the remote. Laying back down, he turned on the tv, silently cursing the management there for having horrible selection.

**§**

Jack stepped out of the elevator. Walking over to the bar, he ordered a beer and sat down at a table in the corner. He sat there for awhile, watching the other customers, glad to be hidden in the shadows.

A man over at the bar turned and looked at him. Jack grew wary. The man wore glasses, a style which Jack could only describe as horn-rimmed. His hair was short, and he was tall. A glass was in his hand. The man walked over to him and sat in the chair opposite Jack.

"Mr. Hansen, it's good to finally meet you," said the man. Jack about jumped out of his seat. How did this man know him? And more importantly, was he with the police?

The man smiled. "I know much about you. Your name, your recent occupation, your problems with certain…..individuals. And your special….traits." Jack just stared at him. This man was dangerous, and Jack didn't know what to do.

The man in the horn-rimmed glasses raised his glass and said, "I have a proposal I think you'd like to hear."


	10. Chapter 10

I know this is short, but it's the conclusion.

**Ch. 10**

_Omaha, Nebraska_

_August 29, 2006_

Ace gazed at the tv lifelessly. There was nothing on. Lucas was asleep in a chair to the right of him. The doctor, Jack, was gone. Ace didn't really know where, except the man had said something about the bar. Ace didn't really care. He disliked the doctor immensely. Yet he knew the man was needed, as all three of them were in this mess together, whether Ace liked it or not.

Suddenly, he heard a creak. He called quietly to Lucas. His eyes snapped open and he looked over at the sniper.

Ace mouthed, _quiet._ He pointed at the door. Lucas understood. He heard the creak too. Someone was at the door, and they were both sure whoever it was, wasn't room service. The staff specifically said they didn't have room service.

The door burst open. Men poured in, their guns ready. The lead police man walked in and looked around. The room was completely empty. The tv was on, and there was newspaper all over the floor, but no people. The window was smashed though. "Great."

**§**

Lucas ran down the street. They had jumped out the window. The y were on the first floor, so nothing was damaged by the fall, though the two would have done it if the distance had been greater.

The two kept running. "What about Jack?"

Ace stared ahead as he ran. "They must've gotten him already. We're on our own."

Just as he said that, light flooded the street. A car's headlights shone on them. Ace cursed under his breath. The car came closer, then stopped. A door opened, and out came Jack.

"Get in here, quickly." The two ran over to him. "What the heck happened to you?" said Ace.

"A friend of mine helped me out." Jack pointed to the car. "But first," he grabbed their arms. A rush of swept through Lucas as he crumpled to the floor. Ace fell to the ground as well.

The window rolled down. "Are they injured?" asked a voice. Jack looked at them. "They'll be fine. I just knocked them out." He tied them with rope and place them in the back of the car. He shut the door and sat back in the passenger seat. "Let'sgo."

The man set down his phone. Jack looked at him. "Anything wrong, Mr. Bennett?"

The man glanced at him. "It was just my little girl."

**§**

_Dallas, Texas_

_Dallas Police station_

_August 30, 2006_

Four men stood in a small room. Two were detectives, one the police chief and the fourth was from the F.B.I. A table was in front of them. Pictures were lined up on the table. Each was a murder victim.

One of the detectives spoke up. "Each one of these was killed differently. Three stabbed, a few shot. Some were strangled. There is no pattern to these killings."

"Except this." He picked up a small bag. Inside it was a small silver coin. The letters _J.R._ were scratched on it.

"A coin like this was found on every single body."

The other detective picked up another photo. "This is who we believe to be the killer."

The picture showed a bald man, a cowboy hat in his hands, and a scar that reached from his chin to his left ear.

"This is Judas Regal. He escaped from an asylum here in Texas over a month ago. Notice the _j_ and the _r_ on the coin. We think they're initials."

The F.B.I. agent spoke up. "So what you're saying is that this Regal needs to be found immediately."

"Exactly."

**§**

_An old apartment somewhere_

The light flickered on and off. Water dripped from the ceiling in the east corner. The whole south wall was covered in pictures of people. Some had big _x_'s through them, while others had knives sticking in them.

A man sat at the table, a cowboy hat upon sitting on it. The man traced his scar. Picking up a dart, he twiddled around with it. Looking at the wall of photos, he picked one out. With amazing speed he threw the dart. The weapon was stuck in the wall, dead center on one of the pictures.

Getting up, the man walked over and studied the photo. Grinning, he walked back to the table and grabbed his hat, then left.

The picture with the dart showed a young man with blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes. A name was written underneath it.

The name read _Max Hernandez_.


	11. Chapter 11: Consequences

**Ch. 11**

"_**Consequences"**_

_Kansas University_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_September 1, 2006_

Professor Quinn Powers sat at his desk. It was a busy day, and he had to prepare for tomorrow's class. The window behind him showed a beautiful sight. The setting sun glistened off the dew on the lawn, making the appearance of the ground covered in crystals.

He looked at his computer. He was about finished with his lecture when his pocket vibrated. Pulling out his cell phone, the professor answered it.

"Hello?"

"Are you having a pleasant evening, Powers?"

Prof. Powers looked at his watch. It shone six o' clock.

"It has been very productive for me," he replied.

The man on the other end voiced his agreement. Powers waited for the man to speak. His superior never called for a chat, and whenever he began in a jovial manner, Powers knew that he was about to be given important orders.

The man began to talk. Powers nodded as he received his instructions. Clicking on the envelope button, he accessed his mail program.

"I got it," said the archeology professor.

A file loaded up on the screen. A picture showed up too. The photo was of a man. His cowboy hat covered his bald head. His grey eyes seemed to pierce the viewer. An ugly scar stretched from his chin to his left ear.

Prof. Powers studied the file, taking in the information quickly. He looked at the name.

"Judas Regal?"

His superior answered. "Yes. He is a known murderer. Ever since he escaped from an asylum, he has killed ten people. This is only the confirmed number. There are rumors that he has more victims."

Powers continued to read the file. "He's heading here?"

"He's after a student that attends the college." The man continued to relay his information.

Powers nodded and said, "He's safe then. I sent him to you a few days ago."

"Then bring Regal in." There was a click, then Powers shut his phone.

**§**

_Middle of Montana_

_September 1, 2006_

There was a buzzing in his ears. Lucas tried to identify the sound.

_A fan. Definitely a fan. But where am I that a fan is on?_

Lucas Blaise opened up his eyes and stared at the cement ceiling_. A cellar then. But why?_

He sat up. He was in a cell. The whole thing was made from cement. So it wasn't a cellar, but he was surely underground. He was sitting on a stone bench. There was an alabaster toilet in one corner. To Lucas's right was a large glass window. _It must be used as a barrier for interrogation, _he thought.

Walking to the window, he noticed that there were other cells like his. The one across from him held someone too.

It was Ace.

"What's going on?" called Lucas. Ace just shrugged and shook his head.

_So he doesn't know either. _

Suddenly, Lucas heard footsteps. Someone was coming. Perhaps they had the answers Lucas needed.

The footsteps grew louder as the person came closer. A man came up to the window. He wore a black jacket and jeans. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. Yet Lucas instantly recognized who it was. The doctor they had aided earlier, Jack Hansen.

Jack looked at him and Ace. "I'm sorry that you had to be put in here. But these were the only available cells. Be glad that you're not in the vault. I've heard that is a horrible place to stay."

Lucas looked at him. "What is going on? Why are we in here?!"

Jack answered his questions. "Well, you see, it's for your own safety. The man I now work for, he has an interest in people like us. He can help you. All you need to do is let him test you a little."

Ace glared at the ex-doctor. "Testing?! No one is going to test me. And I don't want his help. I want outta here. Now!"

Jack just shrugged. "It doesn't change things. You really have no choice in the matter."

**§**

_Somewhere_

_September 1, 2006_

Natalie woke up. The jarring had disturbed her, preventing her from sleeping. _Jarring?_

She looked around. She was in a van of some sort. It resembled an ambulance. There were two cots on each wall. A small hole that must be for relieving yourself was in the far corner. As Natalie could see, there was no way out, except for the two doors at the back.

Max was pacing back and forth. He looked up at her. "I'm glad you're awake."

Natalie looked at her watch, but it wasn't there. "What time is it?"

Max looked at her steadily. "More like what day it is. We've been out for almost three days."

_Three days!_

Max looked at her. "It's time we find out what's going on."

**§**

_Unknown Facility_

_Montana_

"You traitor!" yelled an enraged Ace. "You betrayed us? When I get out of here I'm going to find you and slit your throat. I promise you that."

Jack stared at him coolly. "People have tried. It never turned out too well for them."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He talked briefly, then hung up.

"Well, it looks like I have to go. I hope you will see reason and not put up a fight."

Jack walked down the hall. Lucas watched as a man he had saved abandoned him.

**§**

_The Van_

Natalie fell to the floor as the van slowed to a stop.

Max helped her up and said, "Now we take our leave."

He raised his arm, his hand upright, the palm facing the doors. He closed his eyes and breathed.

There was a slight noise, then the doors swung open violently. The two ran towards the opening and jumped out.

They were in the middle of a street. They ran to the sidewalk and mingled in with the crowd. It was nighttime, and the city they found themselves in was busy.

The walked pass a sign when something caught Natalie's eye. She stopped and stared.

Max noticed her not next to him and walked back to her. "What is it?"

She breathed in deeply and replied. "We're in Denver, Max. Denver."

**§**

_The Unknown Facility_

_Montana_

Lucas looked across at Ace. The man was pacing his cell like a caged animal. Lucas had to admit to himself that he pretty much was a caged animal. Suddenly, Ace flung himself at the glass, pounding it. Nothing happened. Lucas walked back to his bench.

Looking at his hands, he tried to use his powers. No light came. Not even a tiny shimmer. Wherever they were, they now couldn't use their special abilities, the abilities that got them here in the first place.

Suddenly, the ground shook. It was followed by a low rumble. Lucas looked around. Immediately, the deafening roar of an explosion tore through the structure. The cell shook, and Lucas was thrown off his feet.

Cracks formed on the walls. Alarms began to sound, their piercing whine cutting deep into Lucas's skull. The lights flickered. Overhead, a speaker sounded.

"High radiation levels in containment area: Vault. All personal clear out. Repeat: High radiation levels in containment area: Vault."

The lights went, plunging everything in darkness. The speaker went off too.

Lucas glanced about. He couldn't see a thing.

Flexing his hands, he waited. A small hue covered them, beginning to glow. The brightness grew, until both hands emitted a bright light.

Lucas grinned. He had his powers back.

There was a thudding to his right. Outside was Ace, banging on the glass screen. He had managed to get out. Lucas walked over to his cell door. Then he understood. The locks were electronic. When the explosion cut the power, the doors automatically unlocked.

Lucas pushed the door open and walked out.

Ace grinned at him, noticing his hands. "I see you are back to normal. I see. Heheh," he chuckled at his own pun.

The two ran down the hall, Lucas's light flooding it and illuminating the area. They reached the cellar door that Jack had passed through earlier. Ace pushed against it. It wouldn't budge.

"The door is manually and electronically locked here. All that's keeping us is one large bolt," explained Ace as he examined the door.

"You don't have automatic door unlocking powers do you?" joked Lucas.

Ace stared at him. "I'm a sharpshooter. I kill for a living, not safecracking."

Lucas shrugged. _Man could this guy not take a joke! _

Then Lucas remembered. There was radiation contamination at some place called the Vault. And Lucas guessed that the ventilation system was connected. At this moment, radiated dust particles were filling up the vents, and it wouldn't be too long before the contaminated air would reach this hall.

They were trapped.

_Minutes before_

Jack closed the door. He turned the wheel as the bolt locked into place. The electronic system locked by itself.

Jack headed for the elevator. The door opened, and he stepped in.

These two were captured because of him. They had saved his life and he betrayed them. Ace was right; he was a traitor.

_No! I owe them nothing. I could've handled those hitmen by myself. I have the power too. They are nothing to me. They won't get in my way_.

Jack rested against the bar. He knew that he was now under orders from a dangerous man. This man he worked for could erase his existence. Not by killing him. Jack had seen that there were other methods. The silent man was enough to make Jack know where his allegiances were.

Mr. Bennett had offered him a choice: work for him in attaining other special people and he wouldn't be troubled by his past mistakes any longer. Or face jail time, and certain death. Jack had taken the former. Even though he was now subject to certain authorities, Jack felt the power that this proposal had given him. Bennett could help him with his powers. Perhaps even expand and increase them.

The elevator door opened. Jack walked out and stood there for a moment. Canada. Another person with powers awaited him there. That was his orders. Find the kid, and bring him back. Canada. Jack wondered if it had changed.

Then the explosion rocked the building.

**§**

_Somewhere in the mountains_

_Northern Kentucky_

The forest was dark, and nothing stirred, save for a few fleeting shadows. Suddenly, birds took to the air as something crashed through the underbrush.

That something was human.

The man ran on, his breath visible in the chilly air. The barking grew louder as the dogs closed in on him. The man continued on, despite the fear that invaded him. He had to escape. He had to get out of there alive.

Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded through his leg. He had been shot, he told himself as he crumpled down on the ground. The pain was excruciating.

Light flooded over and around him, blinding him as well. A man stood above him, a flashlight pointed at the escaper's face.

Others held the dogs back, keeping tight grips on the leashes.

The man with the flashlight peered down at the injured one.

"You aren't escaping from us again, mate."

Then the world went black.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Day

**Ch. 12**

"_**A New Day"**_

_Bellview, California_

_September 1, 2006_

Rico walked into his friend's room. It was late, around eight, and he needed to get his homework done. Rico was behind in quite a bit of subjects.

He looked around and saw Dave on his bed. He was reading a chemistry book, as usual. Dave looked up.

"Well? What is so important that you had to pull me away from a week's worth of Algebra," asked Rico.

Dave got up. Standing in front of Rico, he grinned. "Watch this," he told him.

Rico watched as Dave's feet began to disappear. Then his legs, his knees, and soon the rest of his body followed. His clothes fell to the floor, for there was nothing there.

**§**

_The Unknown Facility_

_Montana_

Lucas kicked the door in frustration. He didn't want to be stuck here. He didn't want to die by radiation poisoning even more. There were so many questions that needed answering.

Ace walked away from the door and down the hall, mumbling to himself.

Lucas watched him. _The guy's lost it. We're gonna die, and he loses all grip on sanity. And no one even knows we're here. Well, at least those who care._

Lucas thought back to his family. They were off on their trip, and Lucas hadn't talked to them for weeks. He realized that he may never get another chance to either.

_After this, when, if we get out of this, I'm going home_, he told himself.

Suddenly, the room shook. It was another explosion, and it was closer this time. Lucas slammed the door. It opened slightly. The explosion had unlocked it.

Grinning, he yelled at Ace. "Come one! We're getting out of here."

**§**

_Bellview, California_

Rico panicked and dropped to the floor, searching Dave's clothes. Nothing, not a speck of dust was there. His friend was gone, blinked out of existence. Rico kneeled there. He had no idea what to do. Should he call Dave's parents? The police?

Rico got up when he heard a thump behind him. It was Dave, standing there in only his underwear, grinning.

"Hmm," said Dave. "Only boxers again. I guess the clothes are too loose or something."

Rico looked at his friend. Then he noticed something was wrong. Or more like, something was missing.

"Dave," said his panicked friend. "Your arm…its…its…gone!"

Dave looked down at where an arm should've been. "Oh, darn." He looked around the room, and then said, "There it is."

Rico looked where Dave was pointing. There was the arm, lying on a shelf in the corner of the room. He turned to Dave, whose eyes were shut tightly, as if he was concentrating immensely.

The arm began to materialize back into place. Rico turned to see where the arm had been. It wasn't on the shelf anymore.

Turning back to his friend, he almost yelled. "What the heck is going on here?!?!"

Dave placed a hand on Rico's shoulder, and tried to calm him down.

"A miracle," he said. "Rico, I just turned into gas!"

**§**

_Mountains_

_Northern Kentucky_

The fugitive looked up at his captor. The man was short, and his hard face had a malicious tinge to it. A wave of pain shot through his leg, reminding him of the bullet lodged in their. The man leveled a .45 at the fugitive's head.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the sky off to the west. The dogs began to whimper and tug at their leashes. The broke free and ran away, frightened by the light. There was a massive roar as something large crashed into the ground.

'It's a plane," called one of the men. The man with the gun ordered a few to go investigate and check for survivors. He could see the flames from the crash as they licked the trees. He looked back down at his captor, and cursed.

The man was gone.

**§**

_Bellview, California_

_September 2, 2006_

Rico closed his locker, books in hand. Walking down the hall, he saw Dave heading to class. He remembered what his friend told him the night before.

"_You turned into gas?" asked Rico, disbelief dripping from his voice. Dave looked at him._

"_Yup, I did." _

_Rico stared at him for a moment, then responded. "And how do you do this?"_

_Dave looked at his skin. "I'm not sure, but I think I have some idea. I think my molecules become gas molecules. But it's really hard to control. They're gas, so they try to diffuse or spread around. So I spend quite a bit of mind power just keeping them together, so that I can come back together. _

"_Otherwise I lose a part of myself, like you saw earlier. There was a very scary moment with a vacuum."_

Rico watched as Dave dropped a book and bent to pick it up. His friend could turn into gas. This 17 year old kid, who was of average size, had spiky black hair and green eyes, and was a certifiable genius, could turn himself into gas.

Rico thought about what Dave had said. Most of it had gone over his head. But that was Dave for you. The kid was super smart, but got only a bit above average grades. Unlike Rico, who struggled with every subject. Ever since Rico knew Dave, he wondered why Dave didn't care about school. He could have graduated two years before everyone else, yet he didn't.

Dave grabbed the book and put into his bag. _He can turn into gas, huh._

Rico suddenly had an idea. They could have some fun with this power.

Dave headed to class. He knew Rico was watching him; he had seen him out of the corner of his eye. He quickly glanced over to his friend. The look on his face told Dave that he was up to something. And it wasn't good.

Rico, a short, slightly pudgy, Hispanic-American, got into quite a lot of trouble. Nothing truly serious, but Dave knew the kid had a whole side of him devoted to mischievousness.

Dave had a feeling he knew what Rico was thinking about. His powers. For the millionth time, Dave thought on what he could do. His molecules could turn into gas. An amazing ability, with numerous possibilities open to it. Yet Dave was afraid of the possibility Rico was thinking of, now that the initial shockwaves wore off.

**§**

_Denver_

Max waited at the door. Natalie had been in the fitting room for over twenty minutes. Max had half a mind to leave. He had already gotten the clothing he needed. But he knew he couldn't abandon her. She was vulnerable, and couldn't protect herself. Plus, Max didn't want to leave her.

They had decided that it was too dangerous to go back to the college. They also figured that their homes were probably being watched. Natalie suggested that if they were on the run they might as well buy the necessities. Max now wondered what she really meant by that.

He looked around. A few feet away sat a newspaper stand. Max walked over to it and grabbed a paper. The headline read,

_**Silver Coin Killer Strikes Again. Suspect Has a Name: Judas Regal**_

Max breathed in sharply. A memory hit him. He was young, running through the woods. An older boy in a cowboy hat was chasing him.

Natalie came out. Shaking his head to clear the images, he smiled at her. Natalie knew something wasn't right.

"What is it?"

Max shook his head and replied. "It's nothing."

They walked out of the store with their purchases and headed for their hotel. Suddenly, Max grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. They headed for an adjacent alley.

"What's wrong," asked Natalie, alarmed.

Max put a finger to his lips.

There was a click behind them. They turned around. Two men in suits were facing them, guns leveled at them.

As they fired, Max jumped in front of Natalie, shielding her. Natalie screamed as the bullets hit him and he gasped.

The bullets dropped to the ground. The attackers were astonished. Max was too. He was perfectly fine. The bullets had hit him, he was sure of it.

Their attackers were too, for they shot him again. Max watched as the bullets hit his body. He felt the force of them, but that was it.

"Run!" he yelled. Natalie turned and ran out, with him following.

Reaching another street, they jumped into an idle taxi.

Max gave him some money and told him to head towards the hotel.

Natalie was out of breath. Turning to Max, she asked, "What just happened? You should be dead by now!"

Max looked at her. "I know."

Max looked down at him. Something was happening, and he barely had any idea what.


	13. Chapter 13: The Hunted

**Ch. 13**

"_**The Hunted"**_

_Bellview, California_

_September 2, 2006_

The night wind rustled through the trees outside of Camelot Electronics. A figure dressed in black waited in the bushes. The door opened. Rico got up. There was Dave beckoning him to come in. Rico ran into the store. Looking at Dave, he unzipped the backpack he was wearing and pulled out some clothes. Thanks to Dave's unstable powers, he could only wear boxers when he solidified.

Dave took the clothes and hastily put them on. The two then walked around the store, grabbing things and putting them back in other places. Games and accessories hung on the walls. They didn't dare turn any lights on, for it was around midnight. They walked the length of the store, then left.

All they wanted to do was get in. When the owners would open the next day, they'd see the disarray, but would find nothing stolen.

**§**

_Flatlands in Montana_

Lucas watched as the landscape sped by them. Ace was driving the jeep across the land. It was dark, and there were no signs of life out there, but they didn't take the chance of turning on their lights, for fear of being spotted by any pursuers.

Lucas thought back on the day. They had stolen the jeep, their means of escape, from the facility. Lucas was still amazed they were able to leave unhindered.

_The door swung open. Lucas and Ace rushed out of the room, glad to be free. After taking the elevator up, the doors open to reveal chaos and confusion. Smoke was filling the building, and Lucas heard someone scream about flames down in the west wing._

_Exiting the elevator, they walk down the hallway. A man ran past them. Sticking out his leg, Ace tripped him. Picking him up by the shirt, Ace growled, "Where is Jack?"_

_The terrified man mumbled something. _

"_What? I want to know where Jack is!" _

_The man, nearly scared to death by the events, replied, "I don't know who Jack is!"_

_Ace threw him to the ground. The man scrambled up and ran away. Lucas called over to Ace. He was in an adjacent office, reading something on a computer screen._

"_Look at this."_

_It was a report. It said: Newest recruit assigned the Alberta case. Handler: Benne-. The report ended in mid-word. _

_Lucas looked up at Ace. "The Alberta case…"_

"_That must be in Canada. So the traitor is heading there. Let's go."_

_He began to leave when Lucas said, "Wait, I want to find out exactly what he's after up there."_

_He entered the words 'Alberta case' and clicked the search button. A few moments passed, when a file appeared. Lucas accessed it._

_It showed a young boy. He was about ten years old. There was an address. Lucas wrote it down, then began to read on. The boy was said to posses the power of omni..._

_There was a slight rumble, and the computer shut off. The lights began to flicker on and off. _

"_Looks like the electricity is going haywire," said Ace._

_Lucas nodded. "We need to leave." He grabbed the sheet with the address on it and the two left. They ran down the hall, searching for an exit. A sign, with 'garage' printed on it, pointed to the left. They ran down the short hallway and ran up a flight of stairs._

_Lucas looked around as they entered the area. No one was around. Ace had already found a jeep. He turned it on and yelled at Lucas. _

"_Get in!" _

_He leapt into the passenger side and Ace stomped on the gas pedal, peeling out of the garage and out of the complex. As they drove through the dirt, Lucas looked back. The whole facility was ablaze. Smoke pillared up into the sky. The hum of a helicopter could be heard. Lucas looked up and saw the chopper circle around the burning building, water pouring out from it. Lucas guessed it belonged to their mysterious captors._

**§**

Lucas realized they had been driving for hours. It must've been midnight. Lucas looked at the slip of paper. He knew that this was vital to them. If Jack was going to get the kid, then he had to be stopped. That meant they had to reach Canada before him.

Lucas knew that while Ace desired to reach the country as well as him, his reasons were different. Lucas knew that the man beside him had only one wish: to get revenge against Jack.

Lucas looked up at the moon. He hoped they'd make it in time.

**§**

_U.S./Canadian Border_

A car drove north. It was easy for him to pass the border patrol. On the seat next to him was his passport.

It was American, and was owned by a J. Hudson, PhD.

The picture upon it was of a young man.

The man drove on, taking one last glance at the passport.

The picture was of Jack.

**§**

_Denver_

The night brought on a fierce storm. The wind howled and the rain lashed against the windows. The constant beating of the rain on the roof could be heard by Max, whose room in the small, rundown hotel was two floors down.

He and Natalie had decided it would be safer to switch hotels. They had chosen this small, cheap one, hoping to not attract attention.

The two sat in chairs, trying to figure out what to do next. Natalie watched Max. She hadn't brought up what had happened earlier yet. She was sure that Max didn't want to talk about his powers. In fact, she didn't want to either, for fear of finding out some disturbing answers.

"We can't stay in Denver any longer," said Max, breaking the silence. "We need to stay low though. Home is out of the question. So is the college. So, where to now?"

Natalie stayed silent as she thought. Then she found the answer.

"I know where we can go to."

Max looked over at her expectantly.

"We'll head to my aunt's house in Salt Lake City. It'll be safe there."

Max considered this. "I hope so."

**§**

_The Mountains_

_Northern Kentucky_

_September 3, 2006_

The man collapsed on the side of the road. His lungs were burning and his body ached. His leg gave him a burst of pain each time he used it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go on for much longer.

For two days, he had been running. He figured he had covered around fifty miles. He knew it was impossible feat for someone in his condition.

He closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh.

Suddenly, there was a screech. He opened his eyes.

He noticed his surroundings. He was in the middle of a road, and farther down the mountain then earlier. A car swerved past and stopped before him. That had to be the cause of the screech.

He moaned from the pain. A car door opened and a woman came out. She rushed over to him.

"Are you ok? I didn't hit you, did I??" she asked.

"No…my leg…ahh!" he replied, as pain tore throughout his leg. His vision began to blur.

The woman was above him. "What's your name?"

The man mumbled. "Hal…"

And he passed out.

**§**

_KU Campus_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

Professor Powers walked across the lawn. He was enjoying the crisp autumn day. Then he saw him.

The man was wearing a brown jacket, and a cowboy hat was tilted on his head. He resembled the photo Powers had received.

Walking up to him, he tapped the man's shoulder. He turned around. "What?!"

Powers scrutinized him and replied. "He isn't here. The boy you're looking for left earlier."

The man leaned in close and growled. "How do you know this?"

Powers smiled slightly. "I know quite about you, Judas Regal." The man took a step back, startled.

"And I believe we have a mutual need as well."

Regal glared at him. "Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

"We can help each other. You want revenge. I need two certain individuals, one of which we both are looking for."

Judas Regal tipped his hat. "I'm listening."

So, I felt it was necessary to clarify this. Professor Powers is not an empath the same way Peter is. Powers doesn't mimic. In fact, he is a power senser, through empathy.


	14. Chapter 14: Heroics

**Ch. 14**

"_**Heroics"**_

_Calgary, Alberta, Canada_

_September 4, 2006_

The children kicked the ball back and forth. Others played on the slides, and others played tag during the early morning.

But one child, around the age of ten, wasn't partaking in the fun. He was sitting alone on a swing. He wore a blank expression, which caused the other children to avoid him. Yet he didn't seem to mind.

In fact, it looked as if he wasn't even watching the children play at the park. One might've thought he was gazing into another world.

And in truth, he was, though it was this world he was watching. He saw a man wearing sunglasses and a black jacket exit a car.

He blinked, and the image changed. A young man was driving a car. A young woman sat next to him. Their car passed a sign. It read Salt Lake City: 92 miles.

He blinked again, and the scene was replaced with another. A man, bruised and scarred, slept peacefully in a bed. A blonde haired woman watched over him. The boy blinked once more.

Two men drove in their jeep, determined looks on their faces. A large billboard announced their arrival into Alberta.

A hand rested on his shoulder, bringing the boy back to the park. A man walked in front of him and kneeled down. His hair blew with the wind, occasionally covering his sunglasses. He wore a black jacket.

"I've seen you," said the boy.

The man grinned. "I'm sure you have. Can I talk to you about something, Jonah?"

The boy, Jonah, nodded solemnly. "Ok, but since you know my name, what's yours?"

The man agreed, and replied. "It's Jack. Jack Hansen."

**§**

_At the same time…_

_Grant, Colorado_

_September 4, 2006_

A car pulled up alongside a gas pump. A young man got out and began to fill the car up. A girl of similar age said she was going to use the station's restroom.

"Alright, but hurry up. I don't want us to stay here for too long," said Max.

As he watched Natalie walk off, his attention turned to his surroundings. Grant, Colorado was a small town, but you couldn't call it isolated. It was obvious this little town got travelers frequently.

He finished fueling the car, and waited for Natalie's return.

Natalie handed the clerk the money and gathered her snacks. She was feeling hungry, and decided to get something for the two of them.

They had been driving since early that morning. Their intention was to reach Utah before sundown.

The whine of an ambulance could be heard, and she turned to see the vehicle drive down the road. She could see the smoke in the distance.

She walked back to the car and stopped. The hose was still connected, but Max was gone.

**§**

_Lowland Ranch, Northern Kentucky_

_September 4, 2006_

The man woke up with a start. He was lying in a bed. Directly opposite him was a large cabinet. To his left was a sliding door that led to a balcony. His jacket and shirt lay on the floor.

To his right was a blonde haired woman, sitting in a large armchair. She smiled at him as he woke up. She had a kind face, though it wasn't the most attractive one.

"Uh, hi. I'm Stacy," she said. "I, well, I almost ran over ya yesterday."

The man remembered the incident. He had been lying in the middle of the road when a car swerved past him.

"So, ya said that yar name was Hal, right?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm Hal." He looked down at his leg. It was covered in bandages.

Stacy noticed this and said, "I called a doctor last night. He makes house calls, ya see. He removed the bullet. Where'd ya get it anyways?"

"Hunting accident," grunted the man.

Stacy got up. "Well, I'm gonna get ya some water." She left the room and closed the door.

Hal struggled out of bed and limped around, testing his leg. There was only a slight pain.

Slowly walking over to the door, he opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. It was chilly, and the ground was covered in slight dew.

Suddenly, the buzz of helicopter blades reached Hal's ears. He grew fearful, realizing what that sound meant.

Then it hit him; he had put his hostess in grave danger. He limped back to the bed and threw on his clothes. The door creaked open…

And Stacy walked in, carrying a glass, and a pitcher of water. She looked around. The sliding door was open, and Hal was nowhere to be seen.

"Hal? Hal! Where are ya?"

**§**

Hal limped over to the kitchen counter. He had to get out of here, yet he was in no condition to walk. He needed to get a car.

A pair of keys lay on the counter. He grabbed them and walked outside. He saw Stacy's car. Though he felt bad for taking it, he knew she would be safe this way.

Hal got into the car and started it up. Pressing down on the pedal, he drove away.

_A few yards away…_

He watched as the man entered the car and leave. Placing down the binoculars, he grabbed a radio and turned it on. He spoke.

"He's left. Yes, in a car, heading north. I suggest a light pursuit team. Understood."

He placed the radio back in its holster and walked back into the woods.

**§**

_Highway 50_

_Alberta, Canada_

_September 4, 2006_

Lucas steered the jeep onto the off ramp. Turning right, he drove into the town of Jensen, population of 315.

"Go over there," ordered Ace. He pointed to a small store on the left. The red sign said Joyrtown Hunting.

Lucas parked the car and waited while Ace went in. They never both went into a place, in fear of being spotted.

Minutes later, Ace came back. He was carrying a bag of ammunition, and two hunting rifles were slung across his back.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "And those are for…"

"Protection," answered Ace. "That traitor's dangerous."

Lucas nodded and drove off.

**§**

_Grant, Colorado_

_Moments before…_

Max had heard the sirens. He saw the cloud of smoke in the distance. Someone was in trouble.

Recently, he had been thinking of using his powers to help people. Why else did he have them?

He ran to the scene. An apartment was on fire. Around him, people were screaming. Someone said their kids were still in there.

Max closed his eyes and focused, hoping his powers would be useful.

He opened them, and saw he was high above. He was flying! Angling his body, he dived towards a window. Crashing through, he hit the floor, and blacked out for a moment. Smoke billowed all around him as he got up. Avoiding the flames, he searched the building for the children.

"Help us!"

Max ducked under some low rubble and saw the two kids. They were coughing and scared.

"I'm here to help," he called.

The smoke was choking him. Suddenly, a part of the roof fell in. Max grabbed the kids and moved them to safety.

Yet he noticed something that gripped his heart with fear.

The collapsed beams had blocked their only way out.

**§**

Natalie got out of the car. She had driven up to the scene, certain that this was where Max was. Someone next to her yelled that they saw a man fly into the building.

_That has to be Max_, she thought. _But he can fly?_

**§**

Max squinted through the smoke. Then he saw their salvation. When the roof collapsed, it has opened a hole.

Max saw the sky.

"Hold on," he said as he picked the two youngsters up. They held on to him tightly. Looking up, he felt his feet leave the ground. He flew straight up, right into the clouds. He soared around, and then descended to the ground.

Once landed, he set the children down as the people crowded around him. Max knew that there were going to be too many questions, and so willed himself up. He shot into the air, and flew off.

**§**

_Later…_

Natalie steered the car to the side of the road. She left right after Max flew off.

Max opened the door and got in.

"You can fly?! What else can you do?" yelled the girl.

Max grinned sheepishly. But deep down, he realized the truth. He could never control his powers. For his powers could not be anticipated. He knew now that he had to go through life not knowing what he'd do next.

"I don't know," he said.


	15. Chapter 15: Family Ties

**Ch. 15**

"_**Family Ties"**_

_Last Star Ranch_

_Outside Paseo, Texas_

_June 17, 1985_

The setting sun cast its last rays upon the land. The woods were lit up, their green leaves reflecting the light, giving off a green hew. The woods ended where the plains began, the brown and gold grass waving gently in the breeze.

The ranch was situated on the plain, with the woods creating a crescent shaped arc around it. A beautiful house, complete with wings and even a spire, sat next to a barn and stables, which made up the ranch.

Within the house a young boy kept a vigilant watch at the large, living room window. He was waiting for his parents, for from his post, he would be able to have a clear view of their arrival.

His parents had been gone for most of the day. Business in Dallas was what he was told. But the boy's loving parents promised him a surprise. Something he would cherish as much as they would. It was this gift that the boy waited for.

A butler came up behind him.

"Master John, would you like a drink?"

The boy shook his head. The butler departed, leaving the young one to continue his self-appointed duty.

The boy, John R. Eagle III, was only nine years old. His light blonde hair seemed like a mop upon his head. He was the only child of John Eagle Jr. and his wife Marianne.

His father had struck rich in black gold, the coveted oil. Selling it off to ambitious and greedy men, John Sr. spent his time with his family. The Eagles had a butler and a few maids among the servants, and they too were treated like family.

John giggled excitedly as a truck drove up the dirt road leading to the ranch. His parents had come home. He raced to the front door as the sounds of boots upon gravel echoed outside. The door opened up, and John Sr. and his wife strode in. The butler came and took their coats, smiling, while the maids gathered around Marianne and what she was holding.

John stood behind and watched. His mother must've been holding his surprise. He wondered why the maids were crowded around it. Spotting him, his father came over and picked him up, giving him a hug.

"How have you been doing, son?"

He walked over to his wife, with John in his arms. She smiled at her son.

"Oh, Johnny. Look what we were able to get."

John looked down at his mother's arms. She was holding a small bundle made of blankets. A head popped out of it.

"Johnny, it's a baby boy," explained his mother joyfully.

His father moved him closer for a better look. The baby sneezed slightly, and stared up at John.

"This is your new brother, John. We adopted him."

**§**

John crept across the hallway later that night. He creaked open the door and peeked into the room. The baby lay in its crib in the middle.

John shuffled over to his new brother. His parents said his name was Max. He had a ruffle of blonde hair. His tan-olive skin shined in the moonlight.

As the baby slept quietly, John realized something. He whispered something, and then left.

"You'll never be part of this family, you outsider. I'll see to that."

**§**

_Paseo, Texas_

_June 20, 1993_

Max ran through the woods, his little legs carrying him through the underbrush. For a nine year old, Max Eagle was quick. He dodged limbs and roots as he fled through the forest.

Behind him, the steady beat of hooves pursued the young boy.

Max saw a large tree, growing out of a ditch. Diving down into it, he hid among the roots, and waited in fear as the hoof beats came closer.

Then he saw them. The beasts rode up the path, their riders atop them. There was four of them, and to Max, it was like seeing the four horsemen of the apocalypse descending down upon him. The riders were around sixteen years old. The one leading them was Max's older brother, John.

Max held his breath as they came closer. He hated playing with them. It always ended in something painful for him.

The four rode on, passing his hiding spot, and allowing him to sigh in relief. He watched as the older boys rode away.

Max had lived with the Eagles for eight years. He was around one when they had adopted him. Ever since then, Mr. and Mrs. Eagle treated him like a son, and were always kind and loving to him. Max loved them as well.

But, in what seemed like a serene life, one person didn't show Max the same feelings.

John.

The older boy hated Max. Constantly causing him humiliation and unnecessarily punishing Max had taught the young boy that he would never be loved by his brother.

On top of the injustices done to him, John also did his best to make Max's life unbearable. He frequently made the young child aware that because of his skin, his heritage, and his slight accent, that he would always be different. Despite the love he received from the rest of the household, Max was torn by this one thing.

He crawled out of his hiding spot and cautiously walked down the path. A few feet ahead were John and his cohorts. They had dismounted and were surrounding something. Max crept closer and saw the object of their attention. A young raccoon was lying on the ground. By the look of things, it was injured.

Max watched as John bent over the defenseless creature. Then, straightening up, he lifted his boot and had it come crashing down upon the animal's skull, instantly slaying it.

Max grew squeamish at the sight. John was barbaric, and in Max's opinion, insane. There was no reason to take the young beast's life like that.

Getting up, Max decided John would be brought to justice. Sliding over to the horses, he untied them. Then slapping each on the rear, he yelled at them to move.

The four teens swirled around as the horses ran off. Max ran too. He had to get as far away as he could.

**§**

_Paseo, Texas_

_St. Anne's Graveyard_

_January 9, 2001_

That day was cloudy and gray. It seemed that nature itself felt that same as the small group that surrounded the grave.

_One year ago_, thought Max. His mom had died last year, only days after his birthday.

Max, now seventeen, stood next to his father as they stood in front of Marianne's grave. John, who was twenty-five, stood silently on the other side. The three men stood there, caught up in their grief.

A bit later, they turned and walked back to their car. As they drove home, Max realized how much he loved his parents. Even if they weren't his biological ones, he still loved and cherished them.

When they got home, Max headed upstairs. He was tired, and only wanted to be alone. He stood at his window, watching the sky.

John was walking to his car. Max knew where he was heading. To hang out with his friends. Max wondered how John could go get drunk on such a day. But then, thought Max, John was semi-psychotic.

His brother drove away.

**§**

John sat in his car. He watched as some of his friends broke into the Mustang. In minutes, they hot-wired the car and drove off with it.

Normally, John would've been with them. But since he had been caught in a police raid a few weeks ago, John had spent less time with the gang. Enough to not make them suspicious though.

For, the police had offered him a choice: jail time, or help bring the rest in. So John decided that he didn't want to be in prison.

He knew where the gang was heading. A large barn outside of town was where the other stolen cars were kept. John started his car and drove the opposite way to the police station.

_An hour later…_

John sat as the bar and ordered another drink. He had relayed the info to the cops, and then wanted to forget about it. Thus he went to the bar.

A man came in and headed towards him. He was carrying a sack of something. Dropping it in front of him, he glared at John. The bag opened to reveal a bunch of silver coins.

"Here are your thirty coins, Judas."

Then the man hastily left.

**§**

_Last Star Ranch_

_August 24, 2004_

Max opened the door. John Eagle II lay in his bed. He had been fighting an illness for over six months now. But it was to everyone's dismay when he couldn't continue the fight. He was dying. Max had to be with his father.

Max walked over to the bedridden man.

"My son," whispered the frail man.

He pointed over to the desk. Max looked over and understood. He walked over and picked up a group of papers. He was walking back when his father motioned him to stop.

"Read them," he said.

Max scanned everything. It was his father's will. He abruptly stopped, and looked over at the man. His father nodded smiling.

Max looked back at the papers in his hands. The will dictated that everything was to be given to him.

Max was shocked. He couldn't believe it. This wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for John's condition.

His brother has been kicked out of the house, and disowned, even to the point of being taken out of the will.

The reason was one of the darker times for the Eagle family. John had gotten into an argument with the butler over some obscure reason. After what was described as many hours of arguing, John took a pool sick and killed the man. He hid the body and made it looked like the butler committed suicide.

Around this time, John seemed to go through a drastic change. He began to call himself _Judas_, and took his middle initial, _'R'_, and his last name, '_Eagle_', and combined the two to form Regal. Thus, he said, was he forever to be known as _Judas Regal_.

A frightened maid, who had witnessed the horrible murder months earlier, broke down and confessed everything. John was arrested, but due to his mental condition, was sent to a special house a few towns over from Paseo, where those with mental illnesses were taken care of. This house was to be a halfway point until John's sentence was finalized.

Max looked down at the will again and realized that this ranch, the land, and even some of the remaining fortune, was his. He could even pay off his debts back at Kansas University, where he had been studying architecture.

Suddenly, there was a scream from down the hall. The door burst open, and John bounded into the room.

"Hello, Dad! I'm here for my inheritance."

His father breathed in. "John?"

The man grinned. "It's, Judas now, remember?"

Max walked up and faced his brother.

"Leave, before I call the police."

John cackled maniacally. "Well, it seems that the maid tried that too. But she's dead now. Care to join her?"

He reached into his coat and pulled out a dagger. He thrust it into Max's stomach, who fell down in shock and pain.

"I wanted to do that for so long," giggled John.

The insane son faced his father and pulled out a lighter.

"I never liked this house anyways, pops."

John threw it at a vase full of dead plants. In seconds, they became a blaze, and lit the nearby curtains aflame as well.

Max gasped as he pulled the dagger out. He watched in amazement as the wound began to heal itself.

"What the?"

John turned at the sound of his brother.

"Hmm. Looks like I'll have to kill you twice."

He charged at Max, who rolled away. Max leapt up and ran at John. The two fell through a window and landed on the ground. Despite the fall, they continued to fight in the dirt.

Max kicked at John, and then rolled to the side. He forced himself up, and faced his brother, who was already up and brandishing another blade. Behind them, the house began to be consumed by the fire.

Suddenly, there was a loud **_CRACK_**!, and John fell to the ground. Max turned and saw police cars in the front yard. They had shot John.

At that moment, the house began to fall inward, no longer being able to support its own weight.

Max ran forward as he realized his father was still in their. An officer ran forward and tackled him to the ground, preventing him from leaping into the blaze.

"My father's in their!" he screamed.

"It's too late son."

Max got up, but then fell to the ground again, tears in his eyes. His father was gone, like his mother before him. Max no longer had a family.

He remembered the will. Most of it had been burned in the fire, but a page had been stuffed in Max's pocket. The small amount of money was still Max's. The rest, the parts pertaining to the land and house, had been destroyed. Max no longer cared. Too much had happened here, and he never wanted to return.

He got to his feet and was guided back to a patrol car. Behind him, officers were forcing John into an armored van.

He screamed at Max.

"I'll kill you Max! You'll come to fear the name of Judas Regal, little brother! I promise you that!"

Max got in the car and closed the door, hoping to leave this place forever.


	16. Chapter 16: Heroes and Villians

**Ch. 16**

"_**Heroes and Villains"**_

_Salt Lake City, Utah_

_September 5, 2006_

It was very late as the car pulled into the driveway. Max got out and grabbed their bags as Natalie went up to the house and knocked on the front door. It opened, and revealed an elderly figure. The two then followed her in.

_One hour later…_

Max stood in the middle of the guest room. They were going to stay here, Natalie's aunt's place, for the time being.

He walked over to the window and looked at the night sky. In the distance, a plan descended, preparing to land. Max pulled the blinds down and headed to bed.

Up in the plane, a man gazed out his window. He was almost there.

"Soon, little brother. I'll keep my promise."

**§**

_Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

_September 6, 2006_

Hal wandered the streets. It was a foggy morning, and the wind chilled him to the bone. He had barely any money, he mused, and no place to stay.

He knew Pittsburgh was too dangerous. They were after him, and gaining quickly. He had ditched the car miles back, and teleported around, until he was outside the city. He was sure they'd picked up on his trail already. Agents of theirs were everywhere.

He stooped in front of a bus station. One of the large vehicles was just leaving. This was his answer.

Blinking his eyes, Hal found himself in the back of the bus. He sat down and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep.

**§**

_Museum of Ancient History_

_Salt lake City, Utah_

Max studied the swords within the glass case. The museum he was in was full of ancient artifacts like these, from musty old books to chests full of jewels, and even ancient tablets were there.

He knew Natalie would've gotten a kick from being here. She loved archeology. But she was at her aunt's house. Her aunt, Jamie, had gotten quite sick. Jamie was a frail, old woman, and Natalie felt it was her obligation to look after her.

So Max had come alone. He needed time to think.

_It was time to go_, he thought. He had spent all day in the museum.

Moving away from the case, he walked towards the entrance. The sun was setting as he exited the building. People were milling about, going to dinner, shopping, or meeting others. Max kept a cautious eye on them as he walked. He wasn't sure if those men had followed the two of them here, but he wasn't going to find out the wrong way either.

His stomach grumbled. _I haven't eaten anything at all today._

Noticing a small café, he walked to it. Sitting by the window, he ordered his meal. He gazed around the building. Nothing was suspicious. That was, until his gaze stopped at one table. The man dining there caught his eye.

The diner was wearing a cowboy hat, and had a scar on the left side of his face. The man grinned maliciously at Max.

The young man's heart began to race, and fear trickled down his spine.

Judas Regal sat at the table, watching Max.

"_I'll kill you, Max! I promise you that!" _The memory of that night came back to him.

His brother had come to fulfill his promise.

**§**

_Calgary, Alberta, Canada_

Lucas parked the Jeep in front if the house. Ace leapt out, rifle in hand.

"I'll go through the back," he said as he crept off.

Lucas waited until Ace was out of sight, then casually walked up to the door. It was mid-afternoon, early evening, and most people weren't at home.

They had reached their destination. A boy lived here, a boy Jack had come to collect. Lucas didn't know if they were too late.

He knocked on the door. It opened, and a boy of about ten stood there.

"Who are you?"

"You're Jonah, right?" The boy nodded. "I'm Lucas. Could I come in?"

Jonah let him in. The door closed, and the two walked down the hall and into the living room. Jonah then left.

There was a click. Lucas knew instinctively who had cocked the gun.

"Well hello," said Jack. Lucas turned to face him. He was holding a Colt 45 aimed straight a Lucas' heart.

Jack motioned for Lucas to sit down. Lucas watched the man.

"He went up to his room," said Jack, "You see we're leaving today. And you won't stop us."

It then occurred to Lucas that they were the only ones in the house. A horrible thought came to mind.

"Where are the boy's parents?" demanded Lucas.

Jack looked sorrowful for a moment.

"Sadly, they died in a car crash a few days ago."

"You didn't," hissed Lucas.

He glimpsed a look of horror in the man's face.

"Of course not. I'm not a monster."

Jack paused for a moment, then continued.

"Jonah will be safe with me. We can help him."

"So you're going to lock him up in a cell, right? Same way you 'helped' me?" spat Lucas.

"Those are for our…more uncooperative guests," replied the man with the gun.

Lucas glared at Jack. "I don't care if you think you're doing good. I'm going to save the boy."

Jack studied him for a moment.

"You are really in over you head, you know? You really have no idea what is going on."

With a jerk, he turned to his right. Lucas had heard the sound as well, and turned his head to look.

Ace was standing in the adjacent room. With a certain grace, he effortlessly aimed at Jack and fired his rifle.

Jack howled in pain as the bullet tore through his shoulder. He fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder.

Ace took a step forward, dropped the gun, and flipped open a knife from his pocket.

"I told you I'd slit your throat," he growled.

**§**

_Salt Lake City, Utah_

Max left the café as fast as he could. Taking a quick look behind him, he moaned silently as he saw Regal follow him.

Once outside, he began to run. Hoping to lose the killer, he ducked into a nearby alley. Max continued running until he believed himself to be far enough away.

He bent to catch his breath, and looked around. He found himself in a park. The sunset's light cast upon the leaves made for a beautiful sight. But it was lost upon Max.

He felt the hands grab him from behind. Max was thrown to the ground. Judas Regal's shadow loomed over him.

"I've waited so long," muttered Regal. "Ever since you came and defiled my home all those years ago."

He grabbed Max and pulled him up.

"How'd you find me," gasped Max.

Judas grinned. "That old, bumbling professor, Powers."

He sent a fist into Max's stomach. Max was pummeled a few times, and then kicked to the ground. His head was reeling from the pain.

Max rolled around. Regal pressed his foot upon Max's chest.

Max gasped as the air escaped from his lungs.

Judas lifted his boot, preparing for the final blow, a stomp to Max's ribs. Desperate, Max lifted his hands up and pointed at his brother. He felt the power flow through him; Regal was flung back a few feet.

Max struggled to his feet. Finally, his powers were useful.

Regal was lying on the ground, stunned. Max pointed his hand at the figure. He had to finish this.

Suddenly, he found himself shooting up into the sky, away from Regal. Again he was flying, though this time he hoped it would end in safety.

**§**

_Calgary, Alberta_

Ace charged forward at Jack, who was lying on the floor. The wounded man caught him with both hands, and the two began to thrash around on the floor.

Lucas realized that Jack must've healed his shoulder moments before Ace was on top of him.

The two rolled around on the floor. Lucas leapt off the couch and searched the house for Jonah. He wanted to keep the boy safe, and out of the crossfire.

He ran up the stairs and opened a nearby door. Jonah was sitting on the carpet, playing with some smooth stones. A suitcase was next to him. Upon seeing Lucas, he grew angry.

"Jack is my friend, and I don't like you."

Lucas saw something fly at him. Pain exploded from the side of his head.

Lucas fell to the floor, unconscious.

_Downstairs…_

Jack clawed at Ace's face. The man screamed in agony. Freeing his arm, he plunged the knife into Jack's shoulder, right into the recently healed wound.

Searing pain shot up his arm. Kicking Ace off, Jack rolled away. His attacker leapt up, knife in hand. Jack scrambled around for his gun. Seizing it, he rolled onto his back and fired.

Ace stopped, and collapsed to the ground. The bullet had pierced his skull. Jack looked over at the limp figure, knowing there was nothing he could do.

He got up and headed for the stairs. _Ace shouldn't have attacked me_, he thought. _No_, he told himself. _Don't dwell on that!_

He called for Jonah. He had to get the boy away from here.

_Later…_

Lucas woke up. He felt sore and groggy. He noticed moonlight shining through a window. An inch away from him was a black rock.

_That's what must've knocked me out_, he thought.

He suddenly grew alarmed, and made his way downstairs. Entering the living room, he saw the carnage that was left.

In the middle of the floor, lying in a puddle of blood, was Ace. A bullet hole was visible on his forehead.

Lucas fell to the floor. Illuminated by the moonlight streaming from a nearby window, the young man began to weep.

For Ace was dead.


	17. Chapter 17: An Aftermath of Choices

_Because I'll be starting a regular once-a-week chapter posting tommorow, I've decided to give everyone a treat and post Chapter 17._

**Ch.17**

"_**An Aftermath of Choices"**_

_Calgary, Alberta, Canada_

_September 7, 2006_

Lucas was kneeling upon the ground. Ace's cold, lifeless body lay before him. Another wave of grief, accompanied by tears, began to come.

_More death_, he thought. _I am cursed._

Standing up, he knew that it was time to leave. Judging by the sky, the day would began soon. No doubt the police would come.

He picked up the body and slung it across his shoulders. He staggered across the lawn over to the Jeep. Placing the body in the back, he covered it with a tarp from the house.

He went back inside to gather any remaining weapons.

After a few minutes, he returned. Getting into the Jeep, he started it and drove away.

**§**

_Salt Lake City, Utah_

_September 7, 2006_

Max angled his body as he flew away from the park. Minutes later, he was landing in Jamie's front lawn. He silently opened the door and headed to his room.

He was covered in dirt and bruises, and there was dried blood upon his lip.

Everyone was asleep. Natalie was resting on the kitchen table, obviously trying to stay up for Max, and failed.

He went into his room, and gathered his things into a bag. He had to leave, he decided. As long as his brother was out to kill him, he had to be alone. He couldn't put Natalie, along with anyone else, in danger.

When he was done, he headed back to the kitchen. He placed a note upon the table. He hoped she would understand.

He opened the front door and left for good.

Natalie woke up a few minutes later. She thought she had heard Max come in. She got up and looked around. She went to his room, and grew fearful. His things were gone.

She went back to kitchen. A slip of paper had fallen onto the ground. Snatching it up, she frantically read the note. She dropped it and sat down, tears forming in her eyes.

"He's gone…"

**§**

_Newton Municipal Airport_

Max glanced at his ticket. Destination: Italy. He had no doubt the Judas would follow him there. But Max knew he had to get away, far away. He was glad his inheritance money was being put to good use.

The boarding call sounded, and Lax walked to the terminal.

**§**

_Kansas University Campus_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

Professor Powers woke up. His phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"The boy is leaving the country. I'm gonna go after him," whispered a sinister voice.

"Regal," Powers hissed. "Stick to what we agreed to."

"The agreement's over. I don't care about the girl. When I kill my brother, I'll come back. To kill you."

There was a click, and Powers knew that the killer had hung up. He dropped his phone.

"He's gone rouge…"

**§**

_Somewhere in Montana/Minnesota_

_September 7, 2006_

Lucas threw the shovel down. He had driven all day to get back in the U.S. He thought that Ace deserved to at least be buried in his own country.

He placed a small tablet on the mound. 'Ace' was written upon it.

Wiping his forehead, he tiredly walked back to the Jeep. Filled with sorrow, he remembered what he had promised himself.

When this was over, he'd head home.

_Well_, he thought. _It's time to go home._


	18. Chapter 18: Home

_Starting today, I'll be posting a chapter a week. Also, this will be the beginning of the end..._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18**

"**_Home"_**

_Topeka, Kansas_

_September 16, 2006_

Lucas paced across the stone floor. He was in the basement of his parents' house, where he had been staying since a week ago. His family was still on their trip, so Lucas was left alone.

The basement was the darkest place in the house, during both day and night. It was here he could use his powers without being disturbed.

Over the past few days, Lucas had spent a great amount of time considering what he could do. At first, he was afraid and didn't want to use them at all. Ever since he had discovered them, he had gone through some very rough times. What he had been through up in Canada was enough for him to never want to use them again.

He had read comics when he was a kid. Superman, Spider-man, the X-men, all of them had powers, and were able to help people with them. While generating light from your hands was cool, Lucas knew it was pretty much useless. Being a human light bulb didn't stop the bullet from killing Ace. It didn't save that kid, Jonah.

But despite all this, Lucas kept thinking back to the first time, when his powers first 'happened'. That day, when he faced imminent death in Iraq, was still a blur to him. But little things were coming back to him. He remembered his hands burning. He remembered the power coursing through him. He remembered the intense light, and the heat. Whatever he had done had charred the stone on the buildings.

It was that memory of that unrestrained, total power that convinced him. His powers had saved him from death. There had to be something more, something that was down, deep inside.

So Lucas figured that the only way he was going to ever access that power was to train himself how to go control what he could do now.

And that meant constant use of it. So he decided to use the basement.

Pacing around the room, he clenched and unclenched his hands. Pausing in the middle of the floor, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He had gotten the hang of activating it now. It was like a muscle. He didn't even have to think about it any more; he just _did it_.

Lucas could even slightly control the brightness level, though it became more of a struggle as he tried to glow brighter. His body couldn't seem to sustain such a bright light; he only could achieve bursts and flashes. At the moment, though. He was sure he could do more. His powers just had to be refined.

Lucas breathed in again, concentrating. He was searching inside himself, trying to find every ounce of power, or energy, or whatever it was that fueled his light. He was going to try one, powerful burst, and try to sustain it.

He felt that odd tingling on his palms, the sensation that always came before the light. His hands began to glow, and then became brighter and brighter.

As the light grew in strength, Lucas opened his eyes. The whole room was illuminated; not a single corner was left in shadow. He realized that he could see _inside_ the cracks on the walls. He could tell how deep they went.

The light intensified, and that tingling on his hands gave way to a growing burning feeling.

Lucas sensed something was wrong. The air around him was getting warm. The burning sensation continued getting worse. He grew afraid.

Suddenly, an intense power surged throughout his body. The power was growing, seeking a way out. It coursed through his veins, like electricity through a conduit. The heat on his hands was becoming unbearable.

"NO!"

**§**

_Denver, Colorado_

_Specialized Training Facility_

_September 16, 2006_

Jack pushed himself off the floor. His opponent faced him, but made no sudden move. Jack was covered in sweat. The compression shirt he was wearing was drenched. Even his pants were starting to get wet.

Jack's opponent was perspirating as much as he was, if not more. This was a comforting thought. He stepped back into his stance and watched the man before him.

The man smirked slightly, then made his move. A sharp jab to Jack's ribs. Instintively, he blocked the attack.

His opponent wasn't finished. He followed through with a chop to the neck. Jack ducked down and was struck by his enemy's knee. Dazed, he dropped to the floor and rolled to the left.

As he leapt to his feet, a fist came flying at his face. Jack quickly raised an arm to defend himself. He then grabbed his opponent's wrist. With his other hand, he grabbed further up the arm, and then flipped the man over his back.

The man was lying on the ground. Jack placed his foot on the man's throat.

"Enough!" called a commanding voice.

Jack backed off and helped his former enemy to his feet.

The instructor nodded to both of them, indicating the lesson was over.

Jack grabbed a towel and dried off his face. Martial arts were part of the rigorous physical training he had to go through.

Ever since returning with Jonah, over a week ago, he had been tested in various ways. His body, mind, spirit, and will had all been put under strain. He was pretty sure he had done well. Yet it was the medical testing that intrigued him the most.

He was certain it had to do with his powers. He was told he had potential, though he wasn't entirely sure what they meant. One of the men present at most of his tests had come up to him earlier in the week. He introduced himself as Anderson.

Anderson had informed Jack that he was a solo agent now. He only had to answer to this man. His superior said he had taken a special interest in Jack.

As he walked back to his room in the facility, he knew that this informal 'promotion' meant he was one step higher up in this strange organization's ladder. Something he didn't mind at all.

**§**

_St. Louis, Missouri_

_East Side_

It was a busy day, remarked Mark to himself. He had finished his lunch break and was heading back to the office.

Looking at his watch, he realized he was going to be late. He wasn't too worried though. He knew of a shortcut through some abandoned buildings.

Taking a left down a side street, Mark walked up into an old, dilapidating building. It had been condemned months ago. Mark discovered it as a quick way back to work only two weeks after.

As he trekked through the lonely hallways, he began to get the chills.

There was a noise, and Mark swirled to look in its direction. But nothing was there. He continued to walk onward, more cautious.

Something moved in the shadows to the right. He paused and peered into the shadows. A girl walked in front of him. He jumped back, startled by her sudden appearance.

She was beautiful, in an exotic way. She looked strangely at Mark.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

Mark became creeped out.

"No," he replied.

The girl began to lick he lips, and smiled at him.

"Well, I am," she whispered hungrily.

**§**

_Topeka, Kansas_

Lucas felt the power reach its zenith. He clenched his hands and waited.

Nothing happened.

He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the light. Or lack of. The basement was swallowed in darkness.

The power had come, and then disappeared just as quickly.

He stood there for a few minutes, when he heard the door bell ring.

Lucas raced upstairs. He would have to save this mystery for later.

Walking up to the front door, he opened it. His eyes grew wide.

Standing in front of him was Ashley, his older sister. Tears were falling down her face. She looked up at Lucas, and walked forward, flinging her arms around him.

"They took her," she sobbed. "They took Madds."

**§**

_Denver, Colorado_

_Specialized Training Facility_

Jack walked down the halls. He wanted to see how Jonah was doing. That little kid had grown on him. With his parents dead, Jack felt he had to protect this little kid.

Jack opened a door and walked into the viewing room. From here, you could watch subjects go through test. It was in this room that Anderson had watched Jack.

Now, Jack was doing the same thing. Jonah was in the adjacent room, allowing the doctors to run tests on him. Jack knew that Jonah's abilities were important. The kid could see different things at the same time. Onmi-vision the techs had called it.

A doctor walked up to Jack. It was Dr. Lowell, the same man who had directed all of Jack's exams. He was a tall man, with short brown hair. He had hawk like features, and kind, yet piercing eyes. Jack respected the man, for his dedication to his work, and his expertise as a fellow doctor.

"He's responding well. The results show he is already quite adept with his aptitude at a young age," said the doctor.

Jack continued to watch the young boy. "He's going to be ok, right? He's only ten, but he's gone through too much."

"His psyche will be fine. Normally, at his age, events like that would impose a certain trauma on him. But there's nothing to be concerned about. He won't be troubled by the incident in Canada."

Jack nodded.

"He views you as a brother, you know," commented Dr. Lowell.

Jack felt a surge of pride flow through him. It was followed by a small buzzing noise.

It was his phone. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Get your things." It was Anderson. "There's been some murders in St. Louis. Reports look like a meta did them."

"You want me to intervene directly?" questioned Jack.

"Yes, and as soon as possible. Our feeds are going haywire on this. The subject is dangerous. Orders are for you to go and apprehend the subject."

"Orders are orders."

"Hurry up, you have half an hour till you leave. St. Louis awaits."

**§**

_Bellview, California_

_September 16, 2006_

Dave collapsed on his bed. School had taken too long today, he thought. His thoughts trailed off of academics. Looking at his hands, he pondered his abilities.

Two weeks had passed since he discovered his powers. He was amazed by them. Turning into a gaseous state was something he wanted to experiment with. But he had realized that he had to share this secret. So he told his best friend Rico about it.

At first, the two had used this new 'gift' to get into mischief. They had broken into shops and businesses just for the heck of it. They weren't vandalizing or stealing anything, they figured, so it wasn't that bad.

After a while though, Dave felt bad about what they were doing. He had told his fears to Rico, who had been feeling the same way. So the two decided they had to find a more practical use for Dave's powers. Something that could help people.

So far, though, they hadn't been able to think of anything. Once again, Dave wondered if he destined to be a useless hero. Turning into gas didn't save lives, as far as he could think of.

Sliding off his bed, Dave strode over to his closet and pulled out a pair of compression pants and shirt. The good thing they had discovered was that skintight clothing could turn into gas with Dave. He no longer was gonna materialize in only underwear, thank goodness.

Dave picked them up, but realized he couldn't 'shift' just yet. Homework was calling.

**§**

_Topeka, Kansas_

_September 16, 2006_

Lucas grabbed Ashley and walked her over into the living room. Sitting her in a chair, he sat himself down and faced his sister.

"What happened? Who took Madds?"

Ashley's tearstained face looked up at him. Ashley was only two years older than Lucas, making her around twenty-six years old.

Ashley was the black sheep of the family before she moved away. Their parents and her constantly argued about things. Finally, at nineteen, she left. Nothing had been heard of her for over a year. It wasn't until she appeared at the Blaises' doorstep with her fiancé, that Ashley reconciled with her family.

Ashley got married around a year later. The marriage was a happy one. Two years later, Madeline, or Madds, was born. But despite this joy, Ashley was to face disaster only over a year later, when her husband died in a car accident.

That was two years ago. Ashley kept her maiden name and raised Madds for over two years. Lucas had fond memories of his little niece. At three years old, Madeline was a very lively child.

So this news that Ashley brought was very disturbing.

Ashley calmed down and slowly breathed in and out.

"Now," said Lucas. "Tell me everything that happened."

His sister began to relate her story. "It was only two days ago. I was washing the dishes after lunch, having just recently placed Madds in her bed for a nap. I was almost finished when I heard a frightening crash upstairs.

"I rushed upstairs to see if my little girl was alright. When I reached her room, I found it torn apart. The window facing north had been smashed into. You know the large one? It was totally destroyed. And—and…" Tears began to form in Ashley's eyes.

Lucas placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

She wiped her eyes and continued. "Lucas, it was terrible. The sheets were all over the floor. And the worst thing was that Madeline was gone! I looked all over. I was breaking down. Someone had taken my little girl! My poor, sweet little Madds!"

"Do you know who did this?" asked Lucas, trying to keep the fear and desperation out of his voice.

"I got a call maybe half an hour later. Lucas, these people scare me."

"What did the call say," pressed the brother, the desperation clear.

"They said…they said she was taken…for the glory of the Cult."


	19. Chapter 19: Search for the Truth pt1

**Chapter 19**

"_**Search for the Truth"**_

_part 1_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_Kansas University_

_September 17, 2006_

Professor Quinn Powers strode to his desk. He needed to catch up on his students' essays. Suddenly, his pocket began to ring. Reaching down, Prof. Powers pulled out his cell phone. He grew serious when he saw the number.

"Yes?"

"Powers? It's Anderson."

Powers grew curious why he was receiving this call.

"Powers, we need you to come up here. One of our…guests is having trouble with his aptitudes. Orders are for you to come to the facility and lend aid."

Powers was silent as he absorbed the information. "It's from him? I'll be up in a couple of hours."

The professor heard Anderson hang up the phone. He placed his cell back into his pocket and sighed. His grading would have to wait.

**§**

_St. Louis, Missouri_

Jack walked through the revolving doors and onto the street. He had flown in last night, from Denver. According to the briefing Anderson had given him, there was a murder yesterday. The specifics matched a few other mysterious cases. The Techs up in Denver believed that the culprit might be an evolved human.

So Jack had been sent to St. Louis. Hailed a taxi and told him where to go. Ten minutes later, Jack got out and looked upon the scene. It was an old apartment complex, condemned earlier. The police had taped it off, and were not allowing anyone to pass.

Jack walked up to an officer and showed him his badge. It read Agent Hansen, F.B.I. The Techs had fixed it up for him, just as they had done with his 'new' passport when he passed into Canada a week earlier.

The officer let him pass. Jack crossed the ground and entered the building. An officer approached him.

"I'll lead you to the scene, sir."

Jack nodded and followed the man. They reached the murder scene. There was the dead body, lying on the floor.

A captain walked up to him. "See the marks on the neck?" He pointed to a set of incisions on the neck.

"Those aren't…"

"They are," interjected the captain. "Teeth marks. Didn't go too deep, but I'm sure they hurt."

Jack bent down and inspected the marks.

"And the other victims?"

"The same, though some of the bites weren't on the neck. It's starting to spook some of the officers."

Jack stood up. "Could we be dealing with a cannibal?"

"There aren't any signs of flesh being torn off. I don't think the attacker fed upon the victims. Some of the men are saying that we, well, we might be dealing with a vampire."

Jack paused at this. "A vampire?" he asked, baffled.

The captain scratched his head and shrugged. "I think it's far-fetched myself. Oh, here." He handed two vials of liquid to Jack.

"That's a sample of the victim's blood. And the other one is suspected to be the attacker's blood. Which might disprove the vampire idea. You can run some tests on those. I'll have the forensics contact you."

Jack nodded, and pocketed the samples. He'd have to send those back to the Techs later.

**§**

_Topeka, Kansas_

Lucas sat at the kitchen table. He was desperate. He had spent all yesterday going over the events with Ashley. She had filed a missing person report a few days earlier, but the police had said it may still take a while.

Lucas knew that they couldn't wait. He had to go do something, find something on this Cult.

Getting up, he grabbed Ashley's car keys. He was going to the library. Hopefully, some of the resources up there would help him.

**§**

_St. Louis, Missouri_

Jack followed the captain to another room. The officer had all the reports on the earlier cases with him, so they wouldn't have to head back to the station.

Jack was about to sit down on a collapsible chair, when someone began to shout. Jack ran out, with the captain following right behind.

Back in the main room, the police had their weapons drawn and were aiming at the window. Standing on the sill was a tall figure, wearing a long black cloak. A large hood was covering the thing's head.

Jack pulled out his hand gun and waited. The figure moved slightly. The officers fired upon the figure. Jack fired as well, but stopped when he saw the bullets had no effect. They would get inches away from the cloaked one, but then bounce off, as if repelled.

The figure turned and leapt out of the window. Jack ran to the window, gun ready. Leaning out, he watched as the figure seemed to fly upwards. Other policemen had come and saw the suspect fly as well.

"A vampire!" cried out a more superstitious officer.

Jack pulled out his phone and dialed his superiors.

"I think I've found him."

**§**

_Salt Lake City, Utah_

Natalie opened the door and peeked in. Aunt Jamie was lying in bed, asleep. This was the first time in a while that she was resting peacefully.

Jamie had been growing sicker as each days went by. Natalie had sent for some doctors, but they didn't know what was wrong with her. They said it was a virus, and would die out in a few days. That was almost a week ago, and instead of getting better, her aunt was growing worse.

Natalie left her aunt's room and went into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, she began to ponder over the mess that was her life.

Her beloved aunt was very ill. She couldn't return home, for fear of being caught and drugged again. Besides, she couldn't leave her aunt like this. And then Max had left abruptly.

This hit Natalie hard. She had liked Max, really liked him. And then he left, for fear of bringing harm to her and Jamie.

After a few minutes, Natalie reached a conclusion. Most of these things stemmed from one man: Professor Quinn Powers. That man had taught her how to control her powers, and had betrayed her. She was sure he had sent men after her and Max, and was ready to guess that Powers was the reason why Max had left.

Natalie felt hopeless. There was nothing she could do about that man.

_Or was there?_

She ran to the den and turned on the computer. She knew what she could do.

_Time to find the truth about Quinn Powers_.

**§**

_Topeka, Kansas_

Lucas sat at one of the computers throughout the library. He had found nothing.

_I checked every resource I could think of_, he told himself. _And yet nothing_.

It seemed very suspicious to him that this Cult could stay so well hidden. There wasn't a single mention of them, not even a tiny clue about other abductions.

Lucas rubbed his temples and looked up from the screen. There was that man again, watching him. The guy looked pretty tired, as if he had been traveling around for a good while. The man had been watching Lucas for some time now, which made the young man suspicious.

Lucas sighed and decided he wouldn't find anything here. Getting up, he headed for the door, but he took one last look back at the man. But he was gone.

Lucas exited the library and walked across the lot to his car. Reaching for the door, he stopped, for he sensed someone behind him.

"Having trouble in your search? Looking for the Cult?" said a voice.

Lucas swirled around. It was that man, the one from earlier.

"I can help you," he said.

Lucas reached down for his gun. Despite whatever this man knew, he couldn't be trusted.

The man looked knowingly. "Ah, going for your gun, are we?"

He disappeared suddenly, and reappeared on the other side of the car.

Opening the passenger side door, he said, "Now, if you want my help, laddie, you're going about it the wrong way."

"How do you know what I'm searching for," said Lucas.

The man narrowed his eyes, and replied. "I was watching you. Yes, yes, so I was spying. But does it really matter, laddie? Because the fact is, if you're looking for the Cult, you know about abilities."

**§**

_Denver, Colorado_

_Training Facility_

Professor Powers strode down the aluminum hallways, the same ones that Jack Hansen had a day before. He turned into a side-corridor, which lead to an office door. Opening it, he walked into a viewing room, similar to those used by the police in interrogations.

A man in a grey suit was in the room. Powers noticed he wore sunglasses as well.

_Anderson_, he thought.

The man, Anderson, nodded as the Professor stood next to him. They were watching as the Techs were running scans on the boy.

"This is Jonah?"

The man nodded. "He's been complaining that it's too much. We're running scans on him now. Counselor says that Jonah may be facing an overdose of sight. Too many things being seen at once. And the problem is, they are all happening at the same time."

Powers closely studied the boy.

"And I'm to lend my experience and expertise to help him?"

"Right. You reported that you were able to teach that run-away student of yours some control," commented Anderson. "Teaching Jonah here shouldn't be too difficult."

Powers grunted his consent, and continued to watch the boy.

**§**

_Topeka, Kansas_

Lucas watched the man closely. _His last sentence sounded like a threat_, he thought.

But Lucas couldn't doubt that the man was special. The man had showed him that himself.

Lucas weighed his options. On one hand, he could leave now. On the other, this man knew something about the Cult, most likely valuable information to Lucas.

"Get in the car," he said.

The man opened the passenger door and sat down.

"The name's Hal Brey, laddie," said the Scot.

"Lucas Blaise, and don't ever call me that again."

Hal grinned. "Whatever do you mean, laddie?"

Lucas remained silent as he drove away from the library. Minutes passed, and he parked into a lot. Hal noticed where they were.

"The police station. Smart choice. I see we're going to be serious now, eh lad?"

Lucas turned to Hal. "Tell me everything you know about the Cult, or I'll take you in, and let the police deal with you."

Hal became grave, and teleported out of the car. He reappeared outside.

"The coppers here can't hold me. So don't even try."

Sitting in the driver's seat, Lucas realized the man was right. He could teleport out of jail easily.

Hal walked forward, and began to speak. "Now laddie, if you want some answers, you're going to have to give some yourself. Think of it as a trade of sorts."

**§**

_Salt Lake City, Utah_

"Nothing," Natalie muttered to herself. Sighing in frustration, she logged off the computer. She hadn't found much about Prof. Powers; just a few articles about him accepting the position at KU.

_This is hopeless_, she thought despairingly. _I should give up. No one has found me here. I could make this work out…_

Suddenly, there was a crash in the living room. Natalie jumped out of the chair and ran through the hallway. Reaching the living room, she noticed that glass littered the floor. A stone had been thrown through the window, and was lying amid the glass.

Natalie slowly walked towards the window, and peeked out. There wasn't a sign of the vandal. Turning, she noticed the rock. Curious, she reached for it. Natalie picked up the rock, and turning it around, found a message carved into it.

"_Powers has many, powerful allies. If you want to find the truth, you'll need some of your own."_

**§**

_Topeka, Kansas_

"Well?" asked the Scotsman. Lucas looked down at his hands. He had to make a decision now. Looking up at Hal, he motioned for the man to come closer.

"Watch…"

Hal looked curious as he stared at Lucas's hands. They began to glow, and then grow brighter. The light flared intensely before going out.

Hal was grinning when Lucas looked back at the man.

"Perhaps it's time you have a crash course on Cult history."


	20. Chapter 20: Search for the Truth pt 2

It's a day early, but what the heck? Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

"_**Search for the Truth"**_

_part 2_

_Salt Lake City, Utah_

_September 17, 2006_

"_Powers has many, powerful allies. If you want to find the truth, you'll need some of your own."_

Natalie was sitting on a chair, staring down at the stone in her hand. She kept repeating the message engraved in the stone over and over in her mind.

_Allies_, she thought. _What did they mean by that? Some of my own?_

Natalie tossed the rock in her hands.

_Are they offering to be my allies? For that matter, who are 'they'?_

Staring around the room for a few seconds, her gaze rested once again upon the stone.

_How can I find out who threw this, and what they want with me…_

Suddenly, an idea cam to mind. Her powers. She could use them to discover her mysterious messenger.

Gripping the stone, she bent her head, and closed her eyes.

**§**

_Topeka, Kansas_

"Perhaps it's time you have a crash course on Cult history."

Hal teleported back into the car, and slipped on the belt. "Not here. We'll need to find someplace quieter; less frequented."

Lucas knew just the place. Pulling out of the parking lot, the car left the police station and headed south. After a few minutes driving on the highway, Lucas took an off-ramp and drove the car down a dirt road.

They drove up into an old park. Jameson Park was as secluded as you could get. There weren't any paved roads, or parking spaces.

Lucas pulled up and parked under a large oak. Turning to Hal, he looked at the man expectantly.

Hal took a deep breath, and began.

"Well, you need to understand some things, laddie. Before I tell you about the Cult, you have to see where I'm coming from.

"When I was growing up, my little brother Henry and I had discovered that we both could do…well abnormal things. Things normal kiddies couldn't do. I teleported. My brother…well, you get the picture. We used them quite frequently; we had been taught that you don't say no to a gift from God.

"So, together we harnessed our abilities. We were good little lads. We didn't use them for personal gain; hah, we envisioned ourselves as super heroes. But as the years went on, our views on how to treat our abilities differed. I wanted to be more discreet, convinced that if anyone ever found out, we'd be thrown into jail, or the government would abduct us and run tests.

"Henry would say I was being too paranoid. He on the other hand was more reckless when it came to hiding his ability. The years passed, and went on to become a historian. The two of us stayed close; I mean, we were the only ones we knew who had such powers."

Hal paused, and Lucas realized that the man had been through a lot.

Hal took a breath, and continued.

"At 28, Henry died. The police said it was suicide. But I knew otherwise."

**§**

_Bellview, California_

Rico ran up the stairs. He had gotten Dave's call less then ten minutes ago and raced over to his best friend's house. He jumped over the last step, and slowed down. He casually strode through the doorway.

A corner of Dave's room had been converted into a lab. A microscope sat next to test tubes and burners. Dave sat at the lab table, scribbling down some notes.

Noticing Rico, he said, "Dude, I called less than 1o minutes ago. Your house is twenty minutes away!"

Rico shrugged. "Perhaps I have super-speed? Thought of that?"

Dave grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it at his friend.

"Right. And my uncle's an evil government official."

Rico walked over and sat on the bed. Dave turned in his chair and handed Rico a book. It was titled Activating Evolution.

Dave pointed at it, and began to explain. "That's written by Dr. Chandra Suresh. Brilliant geneticist. In it, he speaks of people who have extra-sensory abilities. Teleportation. Spontaneous regeneration. Even flight. Rico, this man was talking about people like me!"

Rico flipped through the book, and then stopped at a chapter on the human brain. He pointed to a picture and asked, "Brains?"

Dave nodded excitedly. "Dr. Suresh explains that he believes the powers have something to do with the human brain. Like they are stored in their, or their genetic marker may be centrally situated in the brain."

Rico looked over at the table. "So what are you doing? Don't tell me you want to open your brain and study it."

Dave shook his head. "Suresh also said that he had discovered what seems to be the genome marker in the DNA. I pricked my finger and extracted a DNA sample from my blood."

"So you're studying your DNA…so you can find this marker that will tell you what we already know: that you have powers."

Dave got out of the chair and began to pace. Rico recognized this as a sign that his friend would begin to lecture him.

"I'm not doing this to confirm what we know. If I can find this marker," said David enthusiastically, "then I might be able to find it in the DNA of other people. Think about it! We could find others with powers."

Rico began to come up with an idea. "So you're saying that those who have powers, even if they hadn't shown any sign of possessing them, that if they have this marker in their DNA, then they have powers as well?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Dave. "We could track down the others and tell them about their potential, if they haven't already figured it out themselves."

Rico grew excited as well now. "So what have you found?"

Dave paused, and grew a little sad. "Absolutely nothing."

**§**

_Topeka, Kansas_

Hal's expression hardened as he continued his story.

"I knew Henry couldn't kill himself. The kid loved life too much. No, I believed that my brother was murdered.

"I had nothing to work on though. Everyone thought I was delirious from grief. It took all my sanity to convince them I was fine _and_ discover the truth.

"Now, a few weeks earlier, Henry had called me up."

He paused and his eyes grew distant, as if remembering the scene…

_Six years ago…_

_Hal sat at his desk, writing his latest essay. This one was about the Mongol conquests in Ancient China. As a historian and a teacher at the local community college, he had barely enough time to write for fun._

_Hal finished his seventh paragraph, and was about to start the eighth when the phone rang next to him. Picking it up, he answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey mate, it's Henry."_

"_Aye laddie, how are you doing?" asked Hal._

_He could hear the annoyance in his brother's voice as he replied. "What'd I say about calling me 'laddie'?"_

_Hal chuckled. "'You're only my elder by two years, yeah, yeah, yeah'. You always say that, laddie."_

_Henry laughed a little, and then grew serious. _

"_Hal," he said. "I need to tell you something. I've been receiving these letters. I think someone saw me using my power."_

_Hal grew serious as well. "What do the letters say?"_

"_They say they know what I can do, what I am. And, Hal," Henry said, a little spooked._

"_Hal, they write that they're going to 'deal with me'."_

_Hal spoke slowly and gravely. "Who are these from?"_

_Henry grew silent, and then replied. _

"_They sign them, 'the Cult'."_

**§**

Hal shook his head and apologized.

"These letters were from the Cult," he continued. "Little did I know how dangerous these were. I didn't remember this fact until I had looked around Henry's room. He lived in an apartment, about five-stories high. He had been found on his desk, dead. I had checked it, and discovered something significant. Henry had etched into the woodwork one word. 'Cult'.

"With these two clues, I had found the culprit. I knew the police would throw me into some asylum if I went to them about this, so I investigated them myself. Let me tell you, laddie, I had to go through the darkest parts of society, contact its dregs and castaways, to find out what I know today.

"Five years I spent researching them. And in that long time, I never used my powers once, unless it was totally required. Ach, because of that, it's still a little hard teleporting around. Inactivity can make you rusty. But back to my tale.

"I had found a lot, but about a month ago, I seemed to prod a little too deeply. I had suspected that the Cult's agents might have been onto me before. But I definitely pushed too hard, delved too deep. They caught me, and drugged me. I woke up in one of their facilities, down in Kentucky. Only a week ago I had escaped, beaten and bruised. I traveled across the country until I ended up here."

Hal stopped and rubbed his hands together. "So that's my tale."

Lucas nodded slightly.

"So they got your brother. But what did you find out about them?"

Hal gazed out the window, and then replied, his voice reflecting the seriousness he was feeling.

"Laddie, the Cult is perhaps one of the most dangerous organizations on the face of the planet."

**§**

_Denver, Colorado_

_Facility_

Professor Powers closed the door and walked across the room. He sat down on a stool facing Jonah, and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Jonah? I've been told you're having trouble?"

Jonah nodded. "My powers…they are becoming too much to handle. Too many images."

Powers listened as Jonah explained the intensity. This young boy, only ten years old, had been through so much. He was simple minded, a little more so then other children his age, but also very innocent. This, combined with the things he's had to deal with mad him a very wise boy, in the Professor's opinion.

When Jonah finished, Powers began to assure him that he could help.

"Don't worry. You see, I have special abilities as well. I can teach you how to better harness them, how to stop this flooding of sights. Would you like that?"

Jonah, smiled, and nodded.

"Then let us begin."

**§**

_Salt Lake City, Utah_

Natalie opened her eyes and dropped the rock. She didn't need it anymore.

Running down the hall, she grabbed her coat. An image pulsed through her mind. She knew where the rock came from, and on top of that, where 'they' were hiding.

The salt mines.

**§**

_Topeka, Kansas_

"The history of the Cult began back in 1960," explained Hal. Lucas listened intently as the man told him what he had learned.

"It all began with Robert E. Compton, an Australian entrepreneur. He had come into America retired, but ready to do good for humanity.

"Seven years later, Compton told his closet friends he had a revelation. He had discovered a young man who could cause slight tremors. Compton had reasoned that it was this man who had been causing the earthquakes earlier that month.

"So Compton killed him. He gathered a small group of idolizers and friends and told them his great truth. Now, you have to note that they were all ecologists, and crusaded against pollution and what not. They had fully taken the hippie stance, laddie, joining Greenpeace and such.

"Now Compton told his group that amongst the population, there were individuals who had special abilities, or powers. He said that their existence created an imbalance in nature. It was due to this imbalance, these people with special abilities, people like you and me, that there was an increase in natural disasters.

"Compton declared that to combat this, and instill a balance back within nature, it was their duty to capture and kill these people with special abilities. People lick us, laddie.

"Since these people practically worshipped the Earth, and Compton himself, the old man organized this into a religion. He went and preached secretly to other people, and gained more followers. Soon, he had a large enough group of people. Compton wasn't that creative, and so he called them the Cult.

"Still, that name is sinister and ominous enough for a group that goes and murders people."

**§**

_Bellview, California_

Dave went back to working. Rico watched as he inspected his blood sample under the microscope.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"Nope, not now."

Rico waited a little bit, trying to find something to capture his attention.

But that didn't last.

"So…found that marker thingy yet?"

Dave swirled around, frustrated. "No, I haven't found anything yet. I'd tell you if I did."

They both were silent for a few minutes. Rico opened his mouth to ask again, but Dave spoke up, cutting him off.

"I've thought up a theory. Genes are hereditary, right? So, if this genetic marker is in our DNA, then there might be a chance that it can be passed on to the offspring. Or, I could've received it from my parents."

Rico absorbed this in, and asked, "Like in that X-Men movie."

"Yes, I suppose so," agreed Dave, grudgingly. He continued to study the sample, when he stopped and looked up at Rico.

"I think I found it. Rico, I found the marker!"

Rico jumped up. "So now what?"

Dave slipped the slide out and placed it in a case. He explained as he searched through his papers.

"Now I'm going to study my dad's. If I find it on his, then my theory would be right."

"And not only that, but you'll discover that your dad will have super powers too."

Dave grabbed the slide in question and paused. That was something to think about, his dad having a special ability. Dave shook his head. He had to find the marker before he even considered that possibility.

Placing the slide under the microscope, Dave examined his father's DNA stands. Rico waited patiently, flipping through Dr. Suresh's book, and occasionally reading something that seemed interesting.

Half an hour passed, and Rico was growing impatient.

Dave sat straight up and wiped his forehead. He yawned, and turned to face his friend.

"Well," said Rico expectantly. "Did you find it?"

Dave shook his head. "No, it wasn't there. So my father isn't like me."

Rico looked downfallen. "So, does this squash your theory?"

Dave was silent, and then answered.

"Well, not exactly. There is one thing that I need to find out," he said. "It might still be hereditary. It _could_ have skipped a generation. But my grandfather died three years ago, so I couldn't test his blood."

Dave looked up, struck by a thought. "But there is one way to test my theory out. My uncle. If he has the genetic marker, then it is hereditary. It's just that my father was skipped over, but the _potential_ to carry it was still in him, and passed down to me, which resulted in my powers."

Rico looked hopeful. "So we go to your uncle. But how are we going to do that?"

Dave thought for a moment. "We'll have to call him, to see if we can come to visit. Then I'll be able to obtain the sample I need."

**§**

_Salt Lake, Utah_

_Salt Mines_

Hall took a breath, and then continued telling the Cult's history.

"Compton died in 1978, eleven years after he founded the Cult. His family, his heirs, led by his sons, wanted to kick this religion into overdrive. They turned this secret sect into an eco-mercenary group. They hunted down people they suspected to have abilities, and killed them.

"The Cult is behind some of the worst terrorist attacks as well as killing innocents just so they can eliminate one or two individual targets.

"For the past decade or so, they kept their activities under the radar, so that they wouldn't be discovered."

Lucas digested all this information. After a while, he spoke.

"So, this sect of earth worshippers kidnapped my niece because they think she has powers."

Hal nodded. "That's probably the truth, laddie."

Hal spoke quietly moments later.

"Lucas, both you and I are exactly what they want to kill, you know."

Lucas nodded. "I understand. But my niece could be murdered. I don't know if she even has powers; she's only three! I have to save her."

Hal nodded knowingly. "Well then, that settles it."

Lucas looked over at him curiously. "Settles what, exactly?"

"I have my own grievances against the Cult. They murdered my brother. And they kidnapped your niece. I think it's pretty clear. I'm going to help you, laddie."

**§**

_Denver, Colorado_

_Facility _

Powers stepped out of the room and closed the door. With just a few more lessons, and Jonah would be fine.

Walking down the hallway, he stopped, and pulled out his cell phone.

"This is Professor Powers."

"Hi, Uncle Quinn? It's me, Dave."

Thanks to all my reviewers( those 3 or 4 lol) and especially Bob the Robot for playing toss with some of my ideas.


End file.
